


Hintay

by chanbaekice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekice/pseuds/chanbaekice
Summary: Nanatili si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol kahit na nga kaibigan lang ang tingin sa kanya nito. Para sa kanya, ayos lang na maghintay nang matagal para sa taong mahal mo. At nang dumating ang panahon na mahalin na rin siya nito, naging masayang-masaya sila. Sino nga ba naman ang hindi magiging masaya na mahalin din ng taong pinapangarap mo?  Ngunit sa umpisa lang pala maayos ang lahat dahil hindi akalain ni Baekhyun na sa isang iglap lang ay maglalaho ang lahat ng mayroon silang dalawa.





	Hintay

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa self prompt na "Matagal naghintay si Baekhyun na maging sila ni Chanyeol. Nanatili siyang kaibigan nito at hinayaan niya lang na magkaroon ito ng iba't ibang kasintahan. At nang sa wakas ay mapansin na siya ni Chanyeol at naging sila na, hindi naging madali ang lahat dahil sa umpisa lang pala sila masaya."
> 
> First time ko sumali sa ganitong ficfest. Sana magustuhan niyo. Hindi ako masyadong bihasa sa third person's POV kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na hahaha anyway salamat sa mga mababait na mods sa paggawa ng ficfest na ito at sa pag extend ng deadline. Maraming salamat mods! Thumbs up! ߑￊSalamat sa beta reader kong si S na lagi kong tinatanungan sa mga bagay bagay na may kinalaman sa kwentong ito.
> 
> Ang fic na ito ay para sa mga nagmahal, umasa, nasaktan at natuto ulit na magmahal.  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> I do not own any of the songs.(See end notes for the playlist and songs used in this fic)

  **2005**

 

Nagising si Baekhyun sa pagyugyog sa kanya ng kuya niyang si Baekbeom. Nung una sinipa pa niya ito pero nang hilahin nito ang kumot niya upang pwersahan siyang bumangon ay wala na siyang nagawa. Naiinis siya dahil ginising siya nito. Naroon pa naman sa panaginip niya si Chanyeol. Masaya silang dalawa habang magkahawak ng kamay. Sa panaginip na nga lang siya masaya tapos naudlot pa.

 

"Kuya naman." Angal niya rito habang pupungas-pungas pa. Umupo siya sa gilid ng kama at inismiran ang kapatid na hindi maipagkakaila ng kahit sino dahil kamukhang kamukha niya ito.

 

"Alam mo ba kung anong oras na Baekhyun Byun? Malapit nang mag-7. Male-late ka na." Alam niya na kapag binanggit ng kuya niya ang buong pangalan niya ay senyales na ito ng sunud-sunod na pangaral. Kaya naman sumunod na lang si Baekhyun sa nakatatandang kapatid. Tumayo na siya at nagsimulang maghanda para sa pagpasok sa school. Habang nag-aagahan sila ay panay sermon pa rin ang kuya niya tungkol sa pag-uwi niya nang 11 ng gabi. Ito ang tumatayong magulang niya dahil nasa US ang magulang nila. Doon nagtatrabaho ang mga ito simula pa lamang noong nasa elementarya si Baekhyun at high school ang kuya niya.

 

"Uwi ba yon ng matinong high school student?" Tanong ni Baekbeom sa kanya. Hindi na sana siya sasagot pero sinamaan siya nito ng tingin.

 

"Kuya, hindi na ko bata. 4th year high school na ko. Kaya lang naman ako ginabi kasi sinamahan ko si Chanyeol na maghanap ng gagamitin para sa project namin." Pagsisinungaling niya. Ang totoo kasi niyan, sinamahan niya si Chanyeol sa bahay ng nililigawan nito.

 

"Chanyeol na naman. Tingin ko hindi nakakabuti sa'yo na maging kaibigan siya. Hindi ba nung nakaraan napatawag ako sa school dahil nahuli kayong dalawa na nag-cutting classes?" Pagpapaalala nito kay Baekhyun habang mataman na nakatingin. Hinihintay ang magiging reaksyon niya ngunit pinili na lamang niyang manahimik.

 

Nasasaktan siya kapag naririnig niya ang mga ganyang bagay mula sa Kuya niya. Hindi niya naman masabi rito na hindi niya kayang tiisin si Chanyeol. Paano mo nga naman magagawang tiisin ang taong gusto mo? Oo matagal nang gusto ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at wala itong kaalam-alam sa nararamdaman niya. Para kay Baekhyun, masaya na siyang maging kaibigan ni Chanyeol dahil mayroong dahilan para magkasama sila. At kapag nagkakaroon ito ng kasintahan ay hinahayaan niya lang. Hindi naman siya umaalis sa tabi nito kapag sobrang lungkot na niya.

 

Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun sa bahay nila, nakita niyang nasa may gate na si Chanyeol. Nasa iisang baranggay lang sila kaya naman palagi rin silang sabay na pumapasok sa school. Nang makita siya ni Chanyeol ay ngumiti agad ito sa kanya. Bahagya siyang kinilig pero agad niyang pinigilan.

 

"Magandang umaga Baekhyun." Bati nito sabay lapit sa kaibigan upang akbayan. "Bakit parang hindi maganda ang gising mo?"

 

Hanga talaga siya kay Chanyeol dahil nararamdaman nito kapag may gumugulo sa isipan niya at kapag hindi siya okay. Pero pagdating sa nararamdaman niya ay manhid ito.

 

"Wala, pinagalitan lang ako ni kuya. Pero huwag kang mag-alala, ayos lang ako, Chanyeol." Paninigurado niya rito.

 

"Dahil na naman sa akin, 'no? Iniisip niya na masamang impluwensya ako sa'yo? Kahit ano'ng isipin niya, hindi ako lalayo sa'yo Baekhyunie. Friends tayo forever!" Itinaas pa nito ang kamay na parang nangangako.

 

"O-Oo naman. Friends forever." Sagot naman ni Baekhyun. Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. Nang makasakay na sila, biglang nagtanong si Chanyeol sa kaibigan kung sa tingin ba nito ay may pag-asa siya sa nililigawan niya.

 

"Sa tingin ko naman may pag-asa ka." Halata naman kasi doon sa babae na gusto niya si Chanyeol. Parang nagpapa-hard to get lang ito. Gusto niyang sabihin yan pero hindi niya itinuloy dahil baka kung ano ang maisip ni Chanyeol.

 

"Sana maging kami na. Gustung-gusto ko talaga siya." Tahimik lang si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. At isa pa, medyo nasaktan siya sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Hindi lang pala medyo, oo nasaktan siya.

 

Pagdating sa school nakita nila agad si Nana, ang babaeng nililigawan ni Chanyeol. Maganda ito, matangkad, at panlaban sa mga beauty contest sa school nila. Agad itong pumulupot kay Chanyeol at hindi pinansin si Baekhyun na katabi lang nito. _Hindi pa sinasagot pero pumupulupot na?_

 

Umalis na lang si Baekhyun. Iniwan ang soon-to-be mag-jowa. Ayaw na niyang makita kung paano maglambingan yung dalawa dahil bukod sa masakit sa puso at sa mata, nakakaumay na rin dahil nasaksihan din naman niya iyon kagabi. Kung pwede nga lang maglagay ng blindfold kagabi ay ginawa na niya sa sobrang pagkairita. Wala naman siyang magawa dahil si Chanyeol ang may gusto na sumama siya sa bahay ni Nana.

 

 

Hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun nang mabalitaan niya mula sa isa ring matalik na kaibigan na si Kyungsoo na sinagot na ni Nana si Chanyeol. Kay Kyungsoo niya nabalitaan dahil ilang araw na niyang hindi nakakausap si Chanyeol. At alam niya na kapag ganitong hindi nagpaparamdam si Chanyeol sa kanya ay may girlfriend na ito. Masakit pero yun ang totoo. Naaalala lang naman siya ni Chanyeol kapag malungkot ito at single. Tapos pagkatapos no'n balewala na naman siya kapag masaya ito sa kasintahan. Kahit naman one sided love lang ito umaasa pa rin siya. Naghihintay na balang araw, mapansin ni Chanyeol ang mga effort niya. Na hindi na ito maging manhid sa pagmamahal na pinaparamdam niya.

 

"Kung ako sa'yo maghanap ka na lang ng ibang gusto. Huwag na si Chanyeol. Daig pa niya nasobrahan sa anesthesia sa sobrang manhid niya sa nararamdaman mo." Payo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Sanay na siya sa straight to the point na pagsasalita nito.

 

"Pero siya lang ang gusto ko. Siya lang ang mahal ko." Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Napakamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo bago ito muling nagsalita.

 

"Naiintindihan ko naman na gusto mo si Chanyeol pero Baekhyun, kaibigan lang ang tingin niya sa'yo. Sana matauhan ka na." Naiinis nitong saad.

 

"Alam ko naman yun. Hindi naman masama na umasa. Hindi naman masama na maghintay na magustuhan niya rin ako." Nalulungkot sa sinabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Paano kung sa kahihintay mo wala ka naman palang hinihintay? Hmm.. Pero ikaw ang bahala. Wala naman akong kakayahan na baguhin ang feelings mo. Basta huwag mong kakalimutan ang mga advice ko sa'yo." Tumango si Baekhyun at niyakap ang kaibigan.

 

"Nakakatuwa naman ang bespren ko na 'to. Masyadong nag-aalala sa akin." Paglalambing niya habang nakayakap sa kaibigan.

 

"Hindi ako nag-aalala Baek, allergic lang ako sa tanga sa mga pag-ibig." Pang-aasar naman nito na tinawanan lang ni Baekhyun.

 

 

**2006**

 

Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun dahil bukod sa naka-graduate na sila ng high school ay parehas pa sila ng unibersidad na papasukan ni Chanyeol. Magkaiba man sila ng kurso, at least nasa iisang university lang sila at may chance pa rin na magkasabay at magkita sila. Bachelor in Advertising and Public Relations ang kurso niya samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay Bachelor of Music. Isa iyon sa mga nagustuhan niya kay Chanyeol, ang hilig nito sa musika, ang galing nito sa pagtugtog ng iba't ibang musical instruments. Masaya siya para sa kaibigan dahil nasunod ang course na gusto nitong kunin katulad niya.

 

"Baekhyunie!" Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan na nakitang naglalakad sa loob ng university. Lumingon ito at nilapitan siya.

 

"Hi Chanyeol. Tapos ka nang mag-enroll?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango ito at umakbay sa kanya.

 

"Alam mo Baekhyun, dapat nag-conservatory of music ka na rin. Magaling ka namang kumanta at sanay ka rin tumugtog ng piano. Pwede kang mag voice or piano major. Para sana magkasama tayo. Malay mo naging magkaklase pa sana tayo." Nakaakbay pa rin siya habang naglalakad sila ni Baekhyun. Nagulat siya nang alisin ni Baekhyun ang pagkaka-akbay niya.

 

"Talaga bang gusto mo akong kasama? Halos hindi ka na nga nagpaparamdam sa 'kin." May himig ng tampo sa pagtatanong ni Baekhyun. Napansin iyon ni Chanyeol at ngumiti ito. "O, bakit ka nakangiti diyan?"

 

"Nagtatampo ka kasi. Ang cute mo kapag nagtatampo ka." Pinisil nito ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun na agad namang hinawi ng kaibigan.

 

"Chanyeol, stop." Sabi niya rito. Tumigil ito sa paglalakad at humarap sa kaibigan.

 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun. Nawalan ako ng time sa'yo nang magkaroon ako ng girlfriend. Pero promise babawi ako sa'yo ngayong college." Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun kaya naman ginulo-gulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito. "Uy, magsalita ka naman."

 

"Ano ba ang dapat kong sabihin? Na natutuwa ako?" _Hindi lang basta natuwa, kinilig pa._

 

"Cute mo talaga kapag pinipigilan mo na matawa. Sabagay, cute ka naman kahit anong gawin mo. Ito na lang. Para hindi ka na magtampo, ililibre kita ngayon ng paborito mong mcflurry with fries." Hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun palabas ng university. Alam na alam talaga nito kung paano paamuin ang kaibigan. Bahagyang namula si Baekhyun habang hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Ito na naman. Masaya na naman siya dahil sa mahal niya.

 

 

Bumawi naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. Madalas siya nitong hintayin na matapos ang klase niya para sabay silang umuwi. Kapag free time nila pareho, nagkikita sila sa loob ng university. Palagi silang tumatambay sa park. Tumutugtog ng gitara si Chanyeol habang kumakanta naman si Baekhyun. Madalas kasama rin nila sina Sehun at Jongin sa tambayan. Mga kaklase na nila ito simula pa nung high school. Si Sehun, accountancy ang course samantalang si Jongin naman na boyfriend ng bestfriend ni Baekhyun na si Kyungsoo, ay performing arts ang course. Nakakatuwang isipin na hindi sila nawalan ng time ng mga kabarkada niya kahit na nga sa ibang unibersidad nag-aaral sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

 

"Namimiss ko na ang Kyungsoo ko." Sabi ni Jongin habang tila nakanguso pa ito. Nagkibit-balikat lang si Chanyeol na abala sa pagtugtog ng gitara. Si Baekhyun naman, naghahanap ng lyrics ng song sa songhits na hawak niya.

 

"Ano ba'ng bago pare? Lagi mo namang namimiss ang boyfriend mo. Dapat kasi doon ka na lang din nag-aral sa pinapasukan niya ngayon. Para araw-araw mo siyang kasama." Paliwanag ni Sehun kay Jongin.

 

"Gustung-gusto ko kaso wala naman doon yung course na gusto ko." Sagot ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

 

"Ah so pinili mo ang course kaysa sa pag-ibig?" Tanong naman ni Baekhyun na tumigil na sa paglipat ng pahina ng songhits. "Mas mahalaga ang course kaysa sa bestfriend ko?"

 

"Hindi naman sa ganoon, Baekhyun. Mahalaga si Kyungsoo pero mahalaga rin na gusto ko yung kurso na pag-aaralan ko. Kasi kung hindi ko gusto baka hindi ko matapos. Masyado kang protective sa kaibigan mo. Huwag kang mag-alala nag-iisa lang siya sa buhay ko. Alam mo naman ang hirap na dinanas ko kay Kyungsoo, makuha lang siya---"

 

"Tama na nga yan pare, baka abutin na naman tayo ng gabi sa kakukwento mo about kay Kyungsoo." Buti na lang at pinigilan na ni Chanyeol si Jongin sa pagsasalita dahil hindi na naman ito matatahimik basta about kay Kyungsoo ang topic.

 

"Basta advice lang mga friendships, lagi niyong piliin ang makakapagpasaya sa inyo." Payo ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan.

 

"Paano kung hindi tama yung makakapagpasaya sa akin? Pipiliin ko pa rin ba na maging masaya?" Tanong ni Sehun. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Alam na alam niya ang naranasan ng kaibigan sa ex nitong si Luhan. Hindi siya ang pinili nito. Siya ang iniwan. Ilang taon din bago ito nakapag-move on.

 

"Ibang usapan na yan par. Basta kung ano sa tingin mo ang tama at makakapagpasaya sa'yo, sa inyo pareho ng mamahalin mo, yun ang piliin mo. Ayan ni-rephrase ko na ang sinabi ko." Explain ni Jongin habang si Sehun ay tatango-tango lang.

 

Bago pa man dumilim nang tuluyan ay naghiwa-hiwalay na sila. Magkasabay sina Jongin at Sehun dahil parehas sila ng daan pauwi. Ganun din naman sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Tanging aandap andap na ilaw lang na nanggagaling sa poste ng dinaraan nila ang nagsisilbing gabay sa nilalakaran nilang kalye mula sa university. May mga bahagi ng daan na madilim dahil sa papalubog na ang araw. At kapag nadadaan sila sa ganoon, hinahawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Ginagabayan siya upang hindi madapa.

 

Nang makasakay na sila ng bus ay naupo sila sa pinaka likod. Nagulat si Baekhyun nang sumandal sa balikat niya si Chanyeol. Ramdam niya ang bigat pero ayos lang sa kanya.

 

"Baekhyunie, pasandal ah? Inaantok ako eh." Pagpapaalam nito kay Baekhyun kahit nga nakasandal naman na siya.

 

"Sige lang. Matulog ka lang. Gigisingin na lang kita kapag malapit na tayo." Sagot ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Madalas naiisip ni Baekhyun na sana palagi na lang silang ganito. Willing naman siya na maging sandalan ni Chanyeol palagi.

 

 

**2007**

 

Parang kailan lang ay unang araw palang nila sa kolehiyo pero ngayon naka isang taon na pala sila. Habang wala pang klase ay nasa bahay lang si Baekhyun. Sinusulit ang summer vacation dahil kapag may pasok na ulit, hindi na niya magagawang maglaro ng play station, mag-friendster at yahoo messenger gabi-gabi with Jongdae and Kyungsoo at mag-piano. Medyo malungkot dahil hindi niya nakikita si Chanyeol kahit nasa iisang lugar lang naman sila. Hindi niya rin ito nakaka-text. Marahil ay abala ito sa girlfriend niya. Sanay na rin naman siya. Sino nga ba naman siya sa buhay nito? Kaibigan lang naman siya ni Chanyeol. Tumatagal na rin ang relasyon nila ni Nana. Malapit na silang magdalawang taon. Natigil sa pagmumuni-muni si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang sunud-sunod na katok ng pinto sa kwarto niya. Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay nakita niya si Chanyeol.

 

"Chanyeol? Ano'ng ginagawa mo dito?" Bago sumagot si Chanyeol sa tanong niya ay diretso na itong pumasok sa kwarto niya. Naupo ito sa kama niya habang si Baekhyun naman ay sumalampak sa sahig. Kinuha ang controller upang i-pause ang nilalaro niyang final fantasy.

 

"Baekhyun, break na kami ni Nana." Mahina ngunit dinig na dinig iyon ni Baekhyun. Paglingon niya rito ay nakita niya na nangingilid ang luha nito. Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig at tumabi kay Chanyeol.

 

"Ano'ng nangyari? Bakit kayo nag-break?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Nagulat naman siya nang biglang yumakap ito sa kanya. Damang-dama niya ang paghikbi ni Chanyeol. Hinaplos haplos niya ang likod nito upang patahanin.

 

"Niloko niya ako Baekhyun, may iba pa pala siyang boyfriend bukod sa akin. Akala ko ako lang. Ang sakit sakit Baek." Kumalas ito sa pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun. Sumandal siya katulad ng madalas niyang ginagawa kapag magkatabi sila nito. "Baekhyun, hindi ba ko deserve na mahalin? Wala ba akong kwenta? Yan kasi ang sinabi ni Nana kaya niya nagawa yun."

 

Gustong gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun na hindi totoo ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil heto siya na nagmamahal at nagpapahalaga sa kanya ngunit pinigilan niya ang sarili niya. Ayaw niyang umamin sa ganitong sitwasyon na katatapos lang ng relasyon nito.

 

"Chanyeol, huwag kang maniwala sa mga sinabi niya. Siya ang may mali dahil hindi siya sanay magmahal ng isa. Saka kung wala kang kwenta bakit nandito pa rin ako sa tabi mo? Huwag kang magpaapekto sa sinabi niya. Nandito naman ako. Dadamayan kita. Huwag ka nang malungkot diyan." Paliwanag niya kay Chanyeol na nakasandal pa rin sa kanya at humihikbi.

 

"Salamat Baekhyun. Ikaw lang talaga may kakayahan na pagaanin ang loob ko." Pagkasabi niyan ay niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Nasa ganoong sitwasyon sila nang pumasok si Baekbeom sa kwarto at nakita sila.

 

"Ehem. Ano'ng meron?" Nang marinig nilang dalawa ang boses ni Baekbeom ay kaagad silang bumitaw mula sa pagkakayakap.

 

"Good afternoon, Kuya Baekbeom." Bati ni Chanyeol. "Pasensya na po may problema lang ako kaya niyakap ko si Baekhyun--"

 

"Chanyeol bakit ka nag-eexplain kay Kuya? Wala naman tayong ginawang masama." Puna ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Napansin niya na napa-smirk lang si Baekbeom.

 

"Pag nagutom kayo, bumaba na lang kayo. May uwi akong jollibee." Sabi ni Baekbeom sa dalawa tapos lumabas na siya ng kwarto.

 

"Mukhang good mood ang Kuya mo ah." Pansin ni Chanyeol. "Dati daig pa babaeng may dalaw sa sobrang sungit."

 

"Baka may jowa na kaya hindi na masungit." Tapos natawa silang dalawa sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Lumipas ang dalawang buwan at unti-unti nang naka-move on si Chanyeol. Hindi na ito nagkukwento tungkol kay Nana. Mukhang natanggap na niya na hindi na siya babalikan nito. Palagi silang magkasama ni Baekhyun katulad ng dati. Pero napapansin ni Baekhyun na may iba sa pakikitungo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Tila mas naging extra sweet ito sa kanya. Ayaw niyang mag-assume pero yun ang ipinapakita nito sa kanya. Aasa na ba siya? Ito na ba yung matagal na niyang hinihintay? Ang mapansin ng taong mahal niya? Sinasama siya nito kapag may practice ng basketball ang team ni Chanyeol dahil mas makakapaglaro raw ito nang maayos kung nandoon siya. Katulad na lang ngayon, nakaupo siya at pinapanood na maglaro si Chanyeol. Sa tuwing nakaka-shoot ito ay tumitingin sa kanya sabay kindat. Sino ba naman ang hindi kikiligin sa ginagawa nito? Pagkatapos mag-basketball, imbis na tumabi ito sa mga ka-teammates niya ay nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

 

"Grabe nakakapagod maglaro pero ang sarap sa pakiramdam." Sabi ni Chanyeol. Iniabot nito ang towel kay Baekhyun. "Punasan mo naman ako, Baek."

 

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Siniguro niya pa kung tama ba ang narinig niya.

 

"Huh? P-punasan kita?" Tanong niya kay Chanyeol. Nag-smirk naman ito sa kanya. Kumabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Hindi talaga makalma ang puso niya pagdating kay Chanyeol.

 

"Oo Baekhyunie. Bakit ayaw mo ba? Mabaho na ba ko?" Sabi nito na nag-pout pa. Si Baekhyun naman napahawak sa dibdib niya na tila naririnig niya ang lakas ng tibok nito.

 

"Hindi. Pawis ka lang hindi ka mabaho. Akin na nga yang tuwalya. Pupunasan na kita." Iniabot naman ni Chanyeol iyon sa kanya. Habang pinupunasan niya ang braso nito ay hindi niya maiwasang titigan ang biceps nito. Iniangat naman ni Chanyeol ang suot nitong jersey upang mapunasan ni Baekhyun ang likod niya.

 

"Salamat Baekhyun. The best ka talaga sa lahat. Maalaga, sweet,thoughtful. Hayy. Ang swerte ng taong mamahalin mo." _Kung alam mo lang, Chanyeol. Ikaw ang taong mahal ko._

 

"Ito naman, magpapapunas lang nang-uuto pa. Tapos na ba kayo mag-practice? Magbihis ka na kaya." Pag-iiba niya sa topic.

 

"Last na yung susunod na round tapos uwian na. Naiinip ka na ba? Maglaro ka na lang muna ng snake sa phone mo." Tumango lang si Baekhyun dahil tinawag na rin ng coach nila si Chanyeol.

 

After ng practice ay inaya ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa PCY cafe ng mama nito. Isa itong italian cafe malapit sa university na pinapasukan nila. Madalas silang kumain dito noon pang high school sila. Kilalang kilala ng mama ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at pati na rin ang ate Yoora nito. Sa katunayan nga niya, gustong gusto nila si Baekhyun.

 

"Buti naman at sinama mo na ulit si Baekhyun. Nakakasawa na kasi na puro yung ex girlfriend mo ang kasama mo dito sa cafe ko." Sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol habang sineserve nito ang inorder nilang spaghetti bolognese at seafood carbonara.

 

"Si mama naman, pinaalala pa. Naka-move on na nga ako eh." Sagot ni Chanyeol na may himig ng pagtatampo. Hinawakan naman ng mama niya ang ulo niya at ginulo-gulo ang buhok.

 

"Aba dapat lang. Ikaw naman kasi anak, nasa tabi mo na ang tamang tao para sa'yo pero kung saan saan ka pa tumitingin." Habang nagsasalita ay napatingin ang mama niya kay Baekhyun. Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung paano magre-react.

 

"Ma, huwag kang mag-alala, hindi na ako titingin sa iba. Tawag ka yata ni Ate Yoora sa kitchen." Sabay turo ni Chanyeol sa pintuan. Nagpaalam naman ang mama niya na maiwan muna silang dalawa.

 

"Ang kulit ni mama 'no?" Natatawang saad ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, hindi mapakali. Gustong gusto niyang magtanong kay Chanyeol pero ayaw niyang mapahiya o masaktan sa isasagot nito. "May gusto ka bang sabihin, Baekhyun?"

 

"G-gusto ko lang sanang itanong na..." Nauutal si Baekhyun. Sobrang kaba niya. Parang may kung anong bumara sa lalamunan niya.

 

"Na ano?" Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol. Nakatitig siya kay Baekhyun at hinihintay ang susunod na sasabihin nito.

 

"B-bukod sa pagiging kaibigan, ano pa ba ako para sa'yo?" Natigilan si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Matagal bago siya nakasagot.

 

"Hmmm. May dalawang magkaibigan. Nung una, akala niya wala siyang nararamdaman para sa matalik niyang kaibigan pero habang tumatagal, nagugustuhan na pala niya ito...." Hinintay ni Baekhyun ang sumunod na sasabihin ni Chanyeol pero hindi na nito dinugtungan ang kwento. Base sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, mukhang nasagot na nito ang tanong niya. Gusto rin siya nito. Sobrang saya niya. Hindi niya maiwasang ngumiti. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at nakita niyang nakangiti rin ito sa kanya. Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya at marahang pinisil iyon.

 

 

Halos isang buwan silang madalas magkita ni Chanyeol. Mula sa university hanggang sa bahay nila. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si kuya Baekbeom niya kapag madalas sa kanila si Chanyeol. Hinahayaan lang sila nito na magkasama sa kwarto. Wala naman silang ginagawang masama, naglalaro lang sila ng play station at nagmomovie marathon. Minsan habang nagpa-piano si Baekhyun ay tumutugtog si Chanyeol ng gitara. Jamming session sila dahil pareho naman silang mahilig sa music. At kapag naubusan na sila ng gagawin, hindi naman sila nauubusan ng kwento. Sobrang open nila sa isa't isa at lahat talaga ng bagay ay napagkakasunduan nila. Pero may bumabagabag kay Baekhyun. Hindi pa rin siya sigurado kung ano na ang status niya sa puso ni Chanyeol. Kung one sided love pa rin ba o hindi na. Naguguluhan siya. Ayaw naman niyang magtanong dahil wala siyang lakas ng loob.

 

"Alam mo Baekhyun, sa susunod dapat dun naman tayo tumambay sa bahay namin." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang inaayos nito ang kwerdas ng gitara niya.

 

"Bakit naman? Ayaw mo na ba dito? Nagsasawa ka na ba? O baka naman nagsasawa ka nang kasama ako?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagpakawala ng tawa dahil sa mga tanong niya.

 

"Isa-isa lang Baek, mahina ang kalaban. Kaya ko lang naman nasabi na sa bahay naman namin dahil gusto kong ipakita sa'yo yung kwarto ko. Bagong ayos kasi. Hindi na mukhang gubat. At saka Baekhyun, hindi ako magsasawa sa'yo. Gusto ko nga palagi tayong magkasama. Parang hindi kumpleto ang araw ko kapag di kita nakikita." Namula si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ito na ba yun? Sumisimple na ba si Chanyeol sa kanya?

 

"A-ako rin naman Chanyeol, gusto kitang makasama palagi. K-Kasi namimiss kita agad kapag wala ka sa paningin ko." Nauutal man pero nilakasan ni Baekhyun ang loob niya.

 

"Sana hindi mo lang ako gustong makasama. Sana gusto mo rin ako." Smooth na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Natigagal naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang isasagot niya. Hindi agad siya nakapagsalita.

 

"Ang manhid mo naman kung hindi mo nararamdaman na matagal na kitang gusto." Pikit-mata niyang pahayag. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

 

"Uy dumilat ka nga. Huwag kang matakot." Natatawa nitong saad. Dumilat si Baekhyun at nakita niyang sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya. Yun bang isang tulak na lang mahahalikan na siya nito. Umiwas siya nang tingin at medyo lumayo.

 

"Namumula ka, Baekhyun." Kinurot pa nito ang pisngi ng kaibigan pero agad na hinawi iyon ni Baekhyun. "Ang cute mo talaga."

 

"Chanyeol... Totoo yung sinabi ko.. Sana hindi mo ako layuan." Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya.

 

"Hinding hindi kita lalayuan nang dahil lang doon. Huwag kang mag-alala Baekhyun." Nakangiti nitong saad.

 

Lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun. Para kasing pinaparamdam ni Chanyeol na gusto siya nito pero parang hindi rin. Ginawa lang ba niya iyon para paaminin siya? Ewan, hindi niya ma-gets. Ang mahalaga lang naman, nasabi na niya kay Chanyeol ang gusto niyang sabihin. Bahala na kung ano ang susunod na mangyayari.

 

...

 

"Sehun, si Chanyeol?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang makasalubong niya ito sa university.

 

"Hindi ko alam. Lagi siyang missing in action sa mga lakad. Busy siguro sa pag kumpleto ng requirements dahil malapit na mag sembreak." Napansin naman ni Sehun na malungkot si Baekhyun. "May problema ba, Baekhyun?"

 

"Bigla na lang kasi siyang hindi na naman nagpaparamdam sa akin. Akala ko sa akin lang. Pati pala sa inyo. Nag-aalala lang ako. Kahit text wala. Nasa iisang neighborhood lang kami di pa kami magkakitaan. At hindi na siya nagpupunta sa bahay." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun. Tinapik-tapik naman ng kaibigan ang balikat niya.

 

"Naiintindihan ko, Baekhyun. Hayaan mo kapag nakita ko siya ite-text agad kita. Una na ako ah. Ingat ka." Nagpaalam na rin siya kay Sehun dahil pupunta siya sa computer shop para gumawa ng project.

 

Pagdating niya sa computer shop, binuksan muna niya ang friendster account niya upang tingnan kung may message si Chanyeol pero wala siyang nakita. Pero may napansin siya, bago na ang profile picture nito at may kasama itong babae sa picture. Bago na rin ang relationship status nito na in a relationship na ngayon. Nanlumo si Baekhyun at sobrang nasaktan siya sa nakita niya. Kaya ba bigla na naman itong nawala dahil may girlfriend na naman ito? Pinaasa lang ba siya nito? Nasa ganitong sitwasyon siya nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Jongdae.

 

_From: Jongdae_

_Baek, punta u 2m sa bday ko ah._

_To: Jongdae_

_Ok._

 

Pupunta siya. Gusto niyang makausap si Chanyeol dahil siguradong pupunta rin ito. Hindi nito kayang tiisin si Jongdae. At isa pa, kailangang malaman ni Baekhyun kung ano ang nangyari at nagkaganito na naman sila. Akala niya MU na sila pero ibang MU pala ang nangyari sa kanila. Malabong usapan.

 

...

 

Maagang dumating sina Sehun, Kyungsoo at Jongin sa bahay ni Jongdae dahil tumulong sila sa pag-decorate at pagluluto. Simpleng handaan lang naman. May videoke at siyempre may inuman. Dumating ang hapon at nagsidatingan na rin ang mga pinsan ni Jongdae na halos ka-edad lang din nila. Konti lang naman ang inimbitahan niya dahil gusto niya ng maliit na celebration lamang para sa kanyang kaarawan.

 

"Nasaan na ba sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun? Di ako makakapag-start ng party ko hangga't wala sila" Tanong ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo na nasa tapat niya lang.

 

"Ma at pa. Malay ko at pakialam ko. Di ako hanapan ng nawawala. " Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may pag-ikot pa ng mata.

 

Napahagikgik naman sina Jongin at Sehun dahil seryoso ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang sinasabi 'yon.

 

"Wala talagang pinipili na araw ano? Kahit birthday ko binabara niyo ako?" Pabirong saad ni Jongdae. Napatingin naman silang lahat sa gate nang marinig na tumunog ito. Dumating na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

 

"Oh nandito na pala ang Gerald Anderson at Kim Chiu ng barkada. Pwede na siguro simulan ang party ko, ano?" Paglapit ng magkaibigan ay binati nila si Jongdae ngunit napansin niya na tila nag iiwasan ang mga ito kahit na sabay naman silang dumating.

 

Naupo si Baekhyun sa tabi nina Sehun at Jongdae habang si Chanyeol naman ay naupo sa tabi ng magkasintahang Jongin at Kyungsoo. Wala pa ring umiimik sa dalawa.

 

Nung una, ang gusto kaagad gawin ni Baekhyun sa pagpunta niya sa birthday ni Jongdae ay ang kausapin si Chanyeol pero nang makita niya ito ay nawalan siya ng lakas ng loob. Parang mas gusto na lang niya na umiwas at huwag siyang kausapin.

 

"Happy birthday pareng Jongdae! Sa wakas pwede ka nang makulong." Bati ni Jongin sa kabigan sabay yakap dito.

 

"Oo gusto mo subukan ko sa'yo ha?" Tapos pabiro nitong sinakal sa braso niya ang leeg ni Jongin. Nagtawanan silang lahat maliban kina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na seryoso pa rin ang anyo. "Oh kumanta naman kayo sa videoke. Baekhyun kantahan mo naman kami. Alam mo naman bukod sa akin, ikaw ang singer ng barkada." At inabot nito ang songbook kay Baekhyun. Kinuha naman niya iyon at nagsimulang mamili ng kanta. Nang makapili na siya ay lumapit siya sa videoke upang i-enter ang number ng kanta. Habang pabalik siya sa upuan ay nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol at agad naman siyang umiwas ng tingin.

 

Nagsimula nang kumanta si Baekhyun. Tumayo siya nang mag-start ang intro ng kanta.

 

_Kelan ba makikita ng iyong mga mata_

_Kelan ba maririnig sayo na tayo na_

 

Kailan nga ba niya maririnig ang mga katagang iyan mula kay Chanyeol? Medyo nakakapagod na rin kasi.

 

_Huwag mo akong sisihin kung ang lungkot ng aking damdamin_

_Bakit 'di mo ako subukang suyuin...suyuin_..

 

Hindi magawang maging masaya ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya kayang magpanggap na masaya sa harap ng lahat dahil ako totoo sobrang nasasaktan siya sa nalaman niya.

 

_Naghihintay, kahit parang walang pag - asa_

_Handa na maghintay kahit pa may'ron kang iba_

_Bahala na,_

_Naghihintay ako na ika'y makasama_

_Kahit na, naghihintay_

_Kahit parang wala na_

 

Hindi makatingin si Chanyeol habang kumakanta si Baekhyun. Dahil nararamdaman na niya ang mensahe ng kanta. At iyon ay patungkol sa kanya.

 

_Bakit ba 'di mo buksan ang 'yong mga mata_

_Nang ang oras natin ay 'di na masayang pa)_

_(Huwag mo akong sisihin_

_Kung biglang sumuko ang damdamin_

_'di mo kasi ako pinapansin_

 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na papatak na ang luha niya kaya naman nagmamadali siyang lumabas ng bahay ni Jongdae upang hindi nila makita na naiiyak na siya. Tinitingnan niya si Chanyeol habang kumakanta siya pero nakayuko lang ito kaya inakala niya na wala itong pakialam.

 

"Baekhyun, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" Nagulat siya dahil sinundan pala siya ni Chanyeol sa labas. "May problema ba tayo?"

 

"Bakit di mo tanungin ang sarili mo, Chanyeol?" Pagbalik niya ng tanong.

 

"Baekhyun. I'm sorry." Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

"Nagsosorry ka na naman? Bakit? Dahil may girlfriend ka na at nawalan ka ng time sa akin? Buti sana kung iyon lang ang problema. Eh kaso pinaasa mo ako Chanyeol! Paasa ka!" Tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha na kanina pa niya pinipigilan.

 

"Hindi ko sinasadyang paasahin ka. Sorry Baekhyun." Sinubukang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang balikat niya ngunit tinulak siya ni Baekhyun.

 

"Akala ko pa naman may unawaan na tayo. Ako lang pala mag isa yung nag-isip no'n. Sana hindi mo na lang pinilit ang sarili mo na magustuhan ako dahil hindi mo naman kaya talaga, hindi ba?"

 

"Kaya ko, dahil gusto naman talaga kita. Natakot lang ako sa posibleng mangyari. Paano kung maging tayo tapos hindi mag-work? Ayokong mawala ka sa buhay ko Baekhyun." Bakit sakit pa rin ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun kahit narinig niya ang pag amin ni Chanyeol? Bakit wala pa ring pagtigil ang mga luha niya? Hindi niya magawang maging masaya. Siguro nga mapagod na siya. Ang tagal niya hinintay na marinig ang mga salitang iyan mula kay Chanyeol pero bakit sa ganitong sitwasyon pa?

 

"Kung ganon, duwag ka pala. Alam mo Chanyeol, pagod na ko. Sawa na kong umasa sa'yo. Lalayo na lang ako. Hindi ko naman alam kung saan ko ilulugar ang sarili ko sa'yo. Bahala ka na." Tumalikod siya upang maglakad palayo ngunit hinigit ni Chanyeol ang braso niya upang pigilan siya.

 

"Sandali, Baek. Huwag mo namang gawin sa akin ito oh. Please mag-usap pa tayo." Naluluha na rin si Chanyeol. Inalis ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak nito sa braso niya. Yumuko ito at tila may pinulot na kung ano.

 

"Ayan," inabot niya kay Chanyeol ang pinulot niya at nagtatakang kinuha iyon ng kaibigan. "Makipag-usap ka sa tabla. Bye. Huwag kang magkakamaling sundan ako Chanyeol Park." At mabilis na naglakad palayo si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya nakapagpaalam sa mga kaibigan. Tatawagan na lang niya ang mga ito pag uwi niya.

 

 

...

 

Ilang linggo nang sinusubukan ni Chanyeol na kausapin si Baekhyun ngunit hindi siya nito pinapansin. Ilang beses na rin siyang naghintay sa labas ng bahay nila pero tila pinagtataguan siya nito. Ilang araw na lang matatapos na ang semester. Sobrang nangungulila na siya kay Baekhyun.

 

"Kyungsoo, si Baekhyun ba nakita mo?" Tanong niya sa kaibigan. Inabangan talaga niya ito na lumabas ng university nila upang magpatulong para pansinin na siya ni Baekhyun.

 

"Ngayong hindi nagpaparamdam, hinahanap mo naman." Sabi nito kay Chanyeol sabay irap. "Hindi ko rin alam kung nasaan siya. Sa text lang kami nagkakausap. Pero sa tingin ko, busy lang iyon ngayon. Dumating kasi yung gwapo, macho at mayaman niyang kinakapatid. Lagi silang magkasama--"

 

"Ano?! Sino yun? Bakit di ko kilala?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo.

 

"Hindi mo talaga kilala yon dahil kababata siya ni Baekhyun. Eh ikaw kailan ka lang naman niya nakilala. Highschool lang hindi ba? Wala na, mas lamang na si Joongi." Pang-aasar pa ni Kyungsoo habang si Chanyeol naman ay nakakunot na ang noo.

 

"Hindi ako magpapatalo. Akin lang si Baekhyun!" Determinadong sinabi ni Chanyeol sabay alis. Hindi siya makakapayag na malamangan ng Joongi na yon kay Baekhyun. Siya ang gusto ng kaibigan niya kaya siya pa rin ang panalo. Hindi siya maaaring masapawan ng kahit sino kay Baekhyun.

 

Pagkadating ni Chanyeol sa bahay ni Baekhyun ay nadatnan niya na masayang masaya ito habang kausap si Joongi sa may gate. Natanong na lang niya ang sarili kung ni minsan ba napangiti niya nang ganito si Baekhyun habang kausap siya? Nakakasira ng ulo ang mga naiisip niya. Ayaw niya mag overthink pero kusa nalang na kung ano ano ang pumapasok sa isipan niya. Kaya naman...

 

"Baekhyun, hindi mo ba ko ipapakilala sa kausap mo?" Sabi niya nang makalapit siya kina Joongi at Baekhyun.

 

"Wow ipakilala agad? Saka bakit naman kita ipapakilala?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na tinaasan pa siya ng kilay.

 

"Kasi gusto ko siyang kilatisin, baka mamaya may iba siyang motibo sa'yo." Sagot niya kay Baekhyun. Mahinang natawa ito sa sinabi niya.

 

"Igagaya mo naman siya sa'yo? Eh ikaw nga kaibigan mo lang ako kapag malungkot ka at single." Nasaktan si Chanyeol sa narinig niya pero tama naman ito.

 

"Ehem. What's going on here?" Sumabat na si Joongi na tila naiilang na sa pagtatalo ng dalawa sa harap niya.

 

"Nako Joongi, don't mind him. Tara na sa loob."  Tapos pumulupot si Baekhyun sa braso ni Joongi. Hindi iyon nakaligtas sa paningin ni Chanyeol kaya naman hinablot niya ang braso nito mula kay Joongi.

 

"Chanyeol ano ba? Ano bang kailangan mo?!" Naiinis na si Baekhyun kaya medyo napasigaw na siya.

 

"Chanyeol pala ang name mo. I'm Joongi. Kinakapatid ni Baekhyun. I'm from US." At inilahad nito ang kamay niya kay Chanyeol. Tinanggap naman niya iyon at nagpakilala rin. Inaya siya ni Joongi na pumasok din sa loob ng bahay nila Baekhyun.

 

Habang nanonood ng tv si Joongi ay umakyat si Baekhyun sa itaas papunta sa kwarto niya. Sinundan naman siya ni Chanyeol doon. Isasara na sana ni Baekhyun ang pintuan nang pigilin iyon ni Chanyeol. Hinayaan niya lang ito na makapasok. Kaswal na umupo si Chanyeol sa kama niya habang abala siya sa pamimili ng damit sa cabinet.

 

"Baekhyun. Baekhyunie. Kausapin mo naman ako. Hirap na hirap na ko. Sobrang miss na kita." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa nakatalikod na si Baekhyun.

 

"Wala na tayong dapat pinag-uusapan ngayon kasi wala naman akong lugar sa buhay mo hindi ba?" Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya na ikinagulat niya dahil malungkot ang mukha nito. Ibang iba sa Baekhyun na masaya kanina habang kausap niya si Joongi. Naisip tuloy niya na puro lungkot na lamang ba ang naidudulot niya kay Baekhyun?

 

"Paano ka mawawalan ng lugar sa buhay ko kung ikaw naman ang buhay ko?" Inismiran siya ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. Para bang hindi ito naniniwala. "Maniwala ka naman Baek."

 

"Paano ako maniniwala eh may gf ka na nga ulit, di ba?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Si Chanyeol naman tumayo at lumapit sa kanya.

 

"Wala na kami. Mutual decision namin na mag-break dahil hindi naman talaga namin gusto ang isa't isa. Ibinuhos ko lang naman ang atensyon sa kanya dahil natakot ako sa nararamdaman ko para sa'yo. Pero ngayon hindi na ko duwag. Willing na akong mag-take ng risk." Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan iyon nang mahigpit. "Please trust me."

 

Inalis ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol pero mabilis niya iyong hinawakan ulit. Kinabig siya nito papalapit sa kanya. Halos nararamdaman na niya ang hininga nilang dalawa. Chanyeol cupped his face. Unti unti nitong inilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun. At nang kaunting kaunti na lang ay maglalapat na ang mga labi nila, buong lakas siyang itinulak ni Baekhyun kaya naman napahiga siya sa kama nito.

 

"Hoy Chanyeol! Ano'ng akala mo na ganun ako kabilis makuha? Virgin pa ang lips ko. Paghirapan mo! Huwag mo akong daanin sa mga ninja moves mo." Reklamo niya kay Chanyeol habang ito naman ay nakahiga pa rin sa kama at hawak ang tiyan habang tumatawa.

 

"Oo Baek, gagawin ko lahat. Paghihirapan kita dahil karapat dapat akong mahirapan dahil sa mga ginawa ko sa'yo. Kaya simula ngayon, lahat ng gusto mo ay susundin ko. Ikaw ang boss." Sabi niya nang mahimasmasan na siya sa katatawa. Sumalute pa siya kay Baekhyun.

 

"Kahit ano? Hmm. Umuwi ka na. Utos ko yan." Sabi nito kay Chanyeol habang siya ay nakapamewang pa.

 

"Baek naman, ayokong umuwi. Paano kung may gawin sa'yo yung mokong na yon?" Nag aalalang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Ilang gabi na siyang natulog dito sa kwarto ko, wala naman nang--"

 

"Ano?! Pinatulog mo siya dito?!! Baekhyun naman bakit ka pumayag? Pano kung may gawin yon? Ang mabuti pa dito na lang din ako matutulog mamaya." Nagsariling desisyon na naman si Chanyeol na ikinainis ni Baekhyun.

 

"Walang matutulog dito! Umuwi ka na!" Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi umuwi na lang. Nagsisi tuloy siya sa sinabi niyang lahat ng gusto ni Baekhyun ay susundin niya.

 

Nang makauwi si Chanyeol ay hindi siya mapakali. Hindi siya makatulog ngayon dahil naiisip niya na katabi ni Baekhyun si Joongi. Naiimagine niya na nakayakap ito kay Baekhyun habang tulog ito. Gusto na niyang sumabog sa selos. Bukas hindi na siya papayag na hindi matulog doon. Kailangan niyang bantayan si Baekhyun.

 

Kinabukasan pagkagising pa lang niya ay tumakbo na siya papunta kila Baekhyun. Nadatnan naman niya na nag-aalmusal sina Joongi, Baekhyun at Baekbeom. Inaya siya ni Baekbeom samantalang si Baekhyun ay tila walang paki sa presensya niya. Abalang-abala ito sa pakikipag-usap kay Joongi.

 

"Nakapagpareserve na ko ng ticket para sa musical na gusto mong panoorin. 6pm pa yun. Saan mo gustong pumunta muna bago iyon?" Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Joongi. Mukhang aalis sila at kung ano ano na naman ang naiisip ni Chanyeol habang tahimik siyang kumakain.

 

"Star city! Na-miss ko yon! Ang tagal na rin simula nung huling punta ko. Naalala mo magkasama pa tayo at mga parents natin. Ang bata pa natin noon." Parang bata na tuwang-tuwang magkwento si Joongi habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagmemake face at ginagaya kunwari ang mga sinabi ni Joongi. Napansin iyon ni Baekhyun kaya sinita niya si Chanyeol.

 

"Chanyeol may problema ba?" Tanong niya rito.

 

"W-wala. Wala naman. Isama niyo naman ako sa lakad niyo mamaya." Pagkasabi ni Chanyeol no'n ay inirapan siya ni Baekhyun.

 

"Lakad namin iyon. Kaming dalawa lang. Bawal magsama." Sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

 

"Sa tingin ko Baekkie, isama na lang natin si Chanyeol. The more the merrier." Sabi ni Joongi.

 

"Totoo yan pare! The more the many-er!!" Biglang nabuhayan ng loob si Chanyeol. Buti na lang at marunong makisama si Joongi. Gagawin niya lahat para maagaw ang atensyon ni Baekhyun kay Joongi. Magiging date nilang dalawa ito.

 

Mag-a-alas tres na ng hapon nang umalis sila. Hindi naman ganoon kalayo ang star city dahil nasa boundary naman ng Quezon City at Manila ang lugar nila. Sumakay sila sa isang suv. Nasa passenger's seat si Chanyeol habang magkatabi naman sa likod sina Joongi at Baekhyun. Maya't maya ay lumilingon si Chanyeol sa kanila at sa tuwing nahuhuli siya ni Baekhyun ay pinandidilatan siya nito ng mata.

 

Nang makarating sila sa star city ay maraming tao. Medyo natagalan sila sa pagbili ng ticket dahil mahaba ang pila. Nang makapasok sila sa loob na mismo ay nagsimula nang sumakay sa rides sina Joongi at Baekhyun habang siya naman, naging tagabitbit ng bag ng mga kasama niya.

 

Nang matapos sa mga rides sina Joongi at Baekhyun ay inaya na nila si Chanyeol na kumain sa food court. Si Joongi ang bumili ng pagkain para sa kanilang tatlo.

 

"Hindi ko kasi alam ang gusto mong kainin kaya bumili na lang ako ng kung anu-ano." Sabi ni Joongi kay Baekhyun pagkalapag niya ng tray na puno ng pagkain.

 

"Ayaw ni Baekhyun ng cucumber. Ako na lang kakain nito." Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang vegetable salad na iniabot ni Joongi kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman tahimik na napangiti sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

 

Habang kumakain sila panay ang kwentuhan nina Joongi at Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol, tahimik lang. Hindi rin naman siya maka-relate dahil laging binibida ni Joongi ang pagiging magkababata nila ni Baekhyun. Pati yung pagkakaroon ng trabaho ng parents ni Baekhyun sa US dahil sa parents niya ay nabanggit din nito. Parang sinama lang siya nito para ma-out of place.

 

"Alam mo Baekhyun, namimiss ka na nina auntie at uncle. Siguro mas okay kung doon ka na sa states--" hindi na natapos ni Joongi ang sasabihin niya dahil nagsalita si Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi aalis si Baekhyun. Dito lang siya sa Pinas kasama ko. Huwag mo nang idahilan ang mga magulang niya. Ang sabihin mo, gusto mo lang naman magpunta si Baekhyun dun para masolo mo siya." Hindi na napigil ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya na pagsalitaan si Joongi.

 

Tumayo siya at umalis sa harap nila. Naupo siya sa isang bench malapit sa ticket booth at nagulat na lang siya dahil katabi na pala niya si Baekhyun. Sinundan siya nito.

 

"Chanyeol ano'ng nangyayari sa'yo?" Tanong nito sa kanya.

 

"Wala. Bakit mo ba ko sinundan? Baka hinahanap ka na nung kababata mo na lamang sa akin sa lahat ng bagay." Sagot ni Chanyeol. Mahina namang tumawa si Baekhyun.

 

"Nagseselos ka ba kay Joongi?" Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol kaya naman kiniliti ito ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran.

 

"Ano ba Baek tama na nakikiliti ako."  Hindi siya tinigilan nito hangga't hindi siya natatawa. "Hahahaha. Oo na nagselos ako! Tama na please!"

 

"Hay nako Chanyeol Park. Wala ka namang dapat ikaselos. Hindi ko naman gusto si Joongi. Kaya ko lang naman siya sinasamahan dahil kay tita. Sa mommy niya. Wala siyang ibang kaibigan dito kundi ako at si Kuya." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun. "Kaya kung ako sa'yo, huwag ka nang magselos. Pumunta na siya sa musical kaya tayong dalawa na lang ang magkasama ngayon. Ano? Date tayo?"

 

Nangislap ang mga mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa narinig niya kaya naman di niya na napigilan ang sarili na kawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hilahin siya papunta sa ferriswheel. Hindi naman gaanong mahaba ang pila kaya nasakay agad sila.

 

"Alam mo Baekhyun, ang tagal na nating magkaibigan pero ngayon lang tayo nagkasama nang ganito sa isang amusement park." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na abala sa pagtingin sa paligid habang nasa pinakataas na sila ng ferriswheel.

 

"Makakalimutin ka talaga. Di ba nag-perya na tayo sa Bulacan nung highschool tayo? Hilong hilo ka pa nga dahil sa octopus na sinakyan natin." Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na hinihintay niya na magsalita. Matagal bago ito sumagot.

 

"Hmm. Naaalala ko naman yun. Pero iba naman kasi ngayon. Gusto na natin ang isa't isa. At magka-date na talaga tayo. Sana palagi tayong ganito." Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun.

 

"Oo naman. Chanyeolie, gusto kitang makasama palagi kahit dati pa. Ikaw lang naman yung hindi." Lumapit si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at hinawakan ang kamay niya.

 

"Ni minsan hindi ko naisip na ayaw kitang kasama. Dahil ang totoo niyan, excited akong gumising sa araw-araw dahil alam kong makikita ko ang maganda mong ngiti at makakasama kita." Tila namula si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kaya naman tinakpan niya ng palad niya ang pisngi niya. Inalis iyon ni Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun.

 

"Baekhyun. I.... I...." Nauutal si Chanyeol at hindi matuloy tuloy ang sasabihin.

 

"Anong I?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

"I... I...."

 

Bago pa man naituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya, huminto na ang ferriswheel. Nasa ibaba na pala sila. Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Baekhyun. Alam naman niya kung ano ang gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol ngunit ayaw niya itong pangunahan. Hihintayin na lang niya na magkaroon ito ng lakas ng loob na sabihin ang mga salitang matagal na niyang gustong marinig. Nahintay nga niya na maging single si Chanyeol at magustuhan siya nito, itong pag-amin pa kaya niya na mahal siya nito. Sanay naman siyang maghintay. Dahil para sa kanya, worth the wait si Chanyeol.

 

 

....

 

Kauumpisa pa lang ng second semester kaya naman wala pang masyadong ginagawa. Nasa adjustment period pa lang sila. At dahil hindi pa sila busy, madalas na magkasama lang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Madalas silang tumambay sa college department ng isa't isa. Madalas din sila na kinakantiyawan ng mga blockmates nila. Tinatanong palagi kung sila na ba o bakit hindi pa sila. Si Chanyeol palaging may dalang gitara kapag pinupuntahan niya si Baekhyun. Kinakantahan niya ito. Siyempre ito namang si Baekhyun, hindi maipaliwanag ang kilig na nararamdaman.

 

"Meron akong sinusulat na kanta para sa'yo pero hindi ko pa tapos. Baka birthday gift ko na lang sa'yo yun." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

 

"Matagal pa birthday ko, ikaw itong malapit nang mag-birthday diyan." Nakangiting saad ni Baekhyun. "Ano ba gusto mong regalo sa birthday mo?"

 

"Ikaw. Wala akong ibang hiling sa birthday ko kundi ikaw." At kinilig na naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niyang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang magpahalata pero naramdaman niya na mainit ang mukha niya. Alam niyang nagba-blush na naman siya.

 

"Tseh. Hindi mo nga masabi sa akin yung gusto kong marinig eh." Nagulat si Baekhyun nang ibaba ni Chanyeol ang hawak na gitara at hinawakan ng dalawang kamay nito ang pisngi niya.

 

"Ang cute cute mo talaga. Pwede bang idaan ko na lang sa kanta yung gusto mong marinig?" Napanguso si Baekhyun sa tinanong ni Chanyeol. Inalis nito ang pagkakahawak sa mukha niya at inilipat sa kamay niya.

 

"Okay lang naman. Pero mas gusto ko na marinig yun as salita, hindi kanta. Ang tagal ko hinintay tapos parang nag-aalinlangan ka na sabihin?"

 

"Darating din tayo diyan Baekhyun. Ang mabuti pa, mag-date na lang tayo sa birthday ko. Manood tayo ng movie. Showing na next week yung One More Chance. Siguro naman showing pa rin yun sa 27." Pag-aaya ni Chanyeol.

 

"Talaga? Thank you!" Halos mayakap na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa tuwa. Fan na fan kasi siya ng John Lloyd at Bea loveteam. Si Chanyeol naman ay masaya na makitang masaya si Baekhyun. Sapat na sa kanyang birthday gift iyon. Ang makita na masaya ang taong mahal niya dahil sa kanya.

 

.....

 

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday happy birthday! Happy Birthday Chanyeol," nagising si Chanyeol nang marinig niya si Baekhyun na kumakanta at may dalang cake.

 

"Wow! Thank you Baekhyun!" Akmang yayakapin na niya ito nang pigilan siya ng kaibigan.

 

"Hep! Hipan mo muna 'to. Mag wish ka." Sabi niya kay Chanyeol. Sinunod naman siya nito. Saglit itong pumikit tapos hinipan na ang kandila sa cake. Inilapag ni Baekhyun ang cake sa bed side table at pagkaraan no'n ay niyakap niya nang mahigpit si Chanyeol.

 

"Thank you talaga, Baekhyun. Hindi ko inexpect ito." Hindi pa rin sila bumibitaw sa pagkakayakap.

 

"Wala yun. Anong winish mo?" Tanong niya kay Chanyeol. Bumitaw ito sa pagkakayakap at humarap sa kanya.

 

"Ikaw. Gusto kong makasama ka habang buhay." Nakatingin si Chanyeol aa mata ni Baekhyun habang sinasabi iyon. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan na tila ayaw na niyang bitawan pa.

 

"Gusto rin naman kitang makasama habang buhay. Tutuparin natin ang wish mo. Ilalaban natin yan. Promise?" Inilahad niya ang hinliit at ganun din ang ginawa ni Chanyeol.

 

"Pinky promise!" Nakangiti nitong sagot. "Hmmm. Baekhyun baka pwede namang makahingi ng ano..." Tapos ngumuso siya. Senyales na gusto niya ng kiss.

 

"Pumikit ka muna." Pumikit naman si Chanyeol. Nakanguso pa rin ito habang hinihintay na halikan siya ni Baekhyun. Ngunit laking gulat niya nang halikan siya nito sa noo.

 

"Yun na yon? Baek di ako lolo." Reklamo ni Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naman ay natawa nang malakas sa sinabi niya.

 

"Hindi rin naman kita boyfriend. Pag tayo na sige kahit kainin mo pa buong lips ko pwede." Natutop ni Baekhyun ang bibig. Hindi niya akalain na lalabas ang mga salitang iyon mula sa kanya.

 

"Sabi mo yan ah." Nakangising saad ni Chanyeol. Nag iwas naman ng tingin si Baekhyun. "Hey. Tumingin ka sa 'kin."

 

"Oo na sabi ko na. Uuwi na ko. Kita tayo later. Excited na ko mapanood yung one more chance. Pero siyempre mas excited ako sa makakasama ko." Hindi naman maipaliwanag ni Chanyeol ang saya na naramdaman niya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya bumalik siya sa panahon na crush niya pa lang si Baekhyun.

 

"Okay. See you later. Susunduin kita around 4pm. Thank you ulit!" Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol ay sinimulan na maghanap ng isusuot sa date nila.

 

 

Pagkadating nila sa mall ay bumili kaagad sila ng movie tickets. Mga isang oras pa bago mag start ang movie kaya naman naglakad lakad muna sila. Pumasok sila sa blue magic at nakita ni Baekhyun ang corgi na stuff toy. Kinuha niya iyon at pinisil pisil ito.

 

"Ahhh ang cute cute talaga ng corgi!" Tuwang tuwang saad ni Baekhyun.

 

"Gusto mo ba yan? Bibilhin ko?" Tanong naman ni Chanyeol. Binalik ni Baekhyun ang stuff toy sa pagkaka display nito at humarap kay Chanyeol.

 

"Birthday mo ngayon. Dapat ako ang magreregalo sa'yo, hindi ikaw. And speaking of regalo, may ibibigay ako sa'yo mamaya." Nakangiting sinabi ni Baekhyun. Nakaramdam naman ng excitement si Chanyeol.

 

"Excited na ko sa regalo mo. Pero mas excited ako na makasama kang manood ng movie. Matagal na rin yung huling beses na nanood tayo. First movie pa yata nila John Lloyd at Bea yun." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Pero ang mahalaga, magkasama tayo ngayong birthday ko. Ito na yata ang best birthday ever ko."

 

"Ang sweet mo naman. Baka makalimutan ko na hindi kita boyfriend."

 

"Magiging boyfriend mo naman ako eh." At nagtawanan silang dalawa.

 

 

Nang matapos sila na manood ng One More Chance, lumabas sila ng sinehan na mugto ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa kaiiyak. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinawakan lang iyon habang naglalakad sila. Dumaan sila sa isang coffee shop. Nakahanap naman kaagad sila ng pwesto. Pagkatapos itanong ni Chanyeol kung ano ang gustong inumin ni Baekhyun ay umorder na siya. Pagkabalik niya ay dala dala na niya ang mocha frappe nilang dalawa.

 

"Naiiyak ka pa rin ba?" Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. "Tahan na. Alam mo namang ayoko na nakikita kang umiiyak hindi ba?"

 

"Naiyak lang ako dahil sobrang tagos sa puso yung mga lines sa movie. Pero siguro tama rin yung nangyari. Kinailangan nila na maghiwalay para mag-grow sila." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun.

 

"Oo dahil hindi na sila nag-go-grow together. Pero alam mo, kung ako si Basha, hindi ko iiwan si Popoy. Hahanap ako ng dahilan para mag stay. Pwede namang pag-usapan nang hindi naghihiwalay." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na tila kumakalma na.

 

"Talaga ba Chanyeol? Huwag kang magsalita nang tapos. Hindi natin malalaman hangga't wala tayo sa ganoong sitwasyon." Hindi nga naman nila masasabi ang mangyayari kung hindi pa nila nararanasan. Pero para kay Chanyeol, mangyari man ang ganoon sa kanila ni Baekhyun, ilalaban niya ito.

 

"Kaya kong magsalita ng tapos dahil ilalaban kita. Ilalaban ko tayo." Nakangiting saad niya. "Maiba ako, nasaan na yung birthday gift mo sa akin?"

 

"Mamaya na yun. Pag-uwi na natin." Excited na rin naman si Baekhyun na ibigay iyon kay Chanyeol. Dahil pinaghirapan niya iyon. Siyempre gusto niya special na regalo para sa pinaka special na tao sa buhay niya.

 

 

"Nandito na tayo sa tapat ng bahay niyo." Pagpapaalala ni Chanyeol sa kaibgan. Kinuha naman ni Baekhyun mula sa bag niya ang mp3 player. Isinuksok ang isang earphone kay Chanyeol at pinatugtog ang komposisyon niya.

 

"Wala pa yang lyrics dahil gusto ko, ikaw ang magsulat. Ikaw naman ang expert sa pagsulat ng lyrics sa ating dalawa." Ani Baekhyun. Hindi naman maipaliwanag ang saya na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Gustong gusto niya ang naririnig. Melody lang ito pero nagpapahiwatig ito ng saya at pagmamahal ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. Hindi na siya nakapagpigil at niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Baekhyun. Gumanti rin naman ng yakap pabalik si Baekhyun.

 

"Thank you so much Baekhyun. Sobra mo akong napasaya. Pangako, gagawan ko ng lyrics ito." Sabi niya habang hinahalikan sa bumbunan si Baekhyun.

 

"Wala yun. Siyempre birthday ng pinaka espesyal na tao sa buhay ko. I want the best gift for you. Saka pa-thank you ko na rin yan dahil ikaw ang nag-udyok sa akin na mahilig sa music. Dati marunong lang akong mag piano pero ngayon sanay na rin ako sa music. Dahil yan sa'yo. Sa influence mo sa buhay ko." Kumalas si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakayakap dahil narinig niya na humihikbi si Chanyeol. Pinunasan niya gamit ang daliri ang mga butil ng luha sa pisngi nito.

 

"Tears of happiness yan Baekhyun. Oo tama ka, kung wala ako, kung hindi ako dumating sa buhay mo, baka mahilig ka pa rin mag-abang ng mga advertisements sa tv. Aliw na aliw ka dati dun eh." Natawa silang dalawa sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Kaya nga ako nag-advertising na course di ba? Hanggang ngayon naman nanonood pa rin ako ng tv ad pero kapag kailangan na lang. Eh ikaw nga binutas mo yung drums sa church dahil sa sobrang pukpok mo--" hindi na naituloy ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi dahil hinalikan siya bigla ni Chanyeol sa pisngi.

 

"Baekhyun, I like you so much." Hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung ano ibig sabihin ng nararamdaman niya. Tila ang gaan gaan ng lahat.

 

"I like you too." Tipid niya saad.

 

"Sa December 31, may surprise ako sa'yo." Napakunot noo si Baekhyun sa sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Ano naman yun?" Tanong niya sa kaibigan.

 

"Kapag sinabi ko sa'yo hindi na surprise yon." Pabiro niyang sinabi kay Baekhyun. Inirapan naman siya nito.

 

"Make sure na masusurprise talaga ko riyan ah? Kung hindi lagot ka sa akin." Tumango tango si Chanyeol. Para bang siguradong sigurado na mapapasaya niya si Baekhyun sa sorpresang iyon.

 

 

....

 

December 31. Abalang-abala ang lahat sa paghahanda para sa medya noche. Tumulong si Baekhyun na mag ayos ng table at maglinis ng bahay dahil hindi naman siya pwede sa kusina. Hindi kasi siya sanay magluto. Tanging ang kuya niya lang ang nagluluto ng pagkain nila. Darating ang girlfriend ng kuya Baekbeom niya upang sa bahay nila sumalubong ng bagong taon kaya naman punong abala ito sa paghahanda. Habang naglilinis ng bahay si Baekhyun ay tumawag sa kanya si Chanyeol para batiin siya ng happy new year. Mahihirapan na raw kasi itong tumawag mamaya dahil magiging busy na ang mga network. Natuwa siya na marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol pero at the same time ay nakaramdam siya ng lungkot. Nasaan na yung sorpresa ni Chanyeol ngayong bisperas ng bagong taon?

 

Panay ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa oras. Natapos ang paghahanda nila para sa bagong taon pagkatapos ng ilang oras at dumating na rin ang nobya ng Kuya niya. Kasalukuyan silang nasa sala at sweet na sweet habang magkausap. Samantalang si Baekhyun, eto mag isa sa may pintuan ng bahay nila na nakatanaw sa mga nagpapaputok at nagsisindi ng fountain sa labas. Malapit nang mag alas dose. Magpapalit na ang taon. Pero yung surprise ni Chanyeol sa kanya mukhang malabo nang mangyari. Isasarado na sana niya ang pintuan nang may matanaw siyang tumatakbo papasok sa gate nila. May dala pa itong palanggana na nakatakip sa ulo nito.

 

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Boses ni Chanyeol iyon. Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Thank you Lord umabot ako!"

 

"Chanyeol? Bakit ka nandito? Sumugod ka talaga dito habang nagpuputukan na? Pano kung naputukan--" pinigilan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita sa pamamagitan ng pagtakip sa bibig nito.

 

"Okay lang ako, Baekhyunie. Nandito ako upang tuparin ang surprise ko sa'yo.. Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin ito sa'yo Baekhyun pero gusto ko sa special na oras at petsa. Gusto kong maging kakaiba. Gusto ko memorable ang pagkakasabi ko nito sa'yo...." Tumingin si Chanyeol sa wrist watch niya at.. "December 31, 2007, 11:59PM. Isang minuto bago magpalit ang taon........... Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun."

 

"P-paki ulit nga yung sinabi mo. T-tama ba yung narinig ko Chanyeol?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na tila hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niya mula sa kaharap.

 

"Mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun. Gusto kong maging tayo na. Will you be my boyfriend? Hindi ako tatanggap ng ibang sagot maliban sa yes. Dali na. Nagka-countdown na." Sagot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Narinig nila na maingay na ang paligid dahil ilang segundo nalang ay alas dose na.

 

 

 

**2008**

 

"Yes!" Kasabay ng sagot ni Baekhyun ay nagpalit na rin ang taon... "Mahal na mahal din kita Chanyeol!"

 

Kaagad niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun nangayon ay kasintahan na niya. Pagkaraan ay siniil niya ito ng halik sa labi. Magaan ang halik na iyon ngunit walang kasing tamis. Iyon ang unang beses na hinalikan nila ang isa't isa. Nang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila ay saglit na natulala si Baekhyun. Hindi maipaliwanag ang saya na nararamdaman niya.

 

"Baekhyun, huy, natulala ka na diyan." Kinalabit ni Chanyeol ang kasintahan.

 

"Sorry. Hindi talaga ako makapaniwala na tayo na. Sampalin mo nga ako." Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito at muli siyang siniil ng halik.

 

"Hindi kita kayang sampalin. Hahalikan na lang kita. Saka maniwala ka na. Tayo na Baekhyun. At wala nang makakapagpahiwalay sa atin. Akin ka na, baby." Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nang marinig niyang tinawag siya na baby ni Chanyeol.

 

"Baby talaga?" Tumango si Chanyeol. "Baby na lang din tawag ko sa'yo. Teka nga pala. Bakit December 31 mo napili na umamin?"

 

"Gusto ko kasi special. Gusto ko na ikaw ang kasama ko bago at habang nagpapalit ang taon. Memorable di ba? Sa tuwing bisperas ng bagong taon maaalala mo na sinabi kong mahal na mahal kita." Tila musika sa tainga ni Baekhyun kapag sinasabi ni Chanyeol na mahal siya nito.

 

"Thank you Chanyeol. Pangako, hindi ka magsisisi. Magiging mabuting boyfriend ako." Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

 

"Hindi mo kailangang maging mabuting boyfriend. Ang kailangan mo lang gawin ay maging si Baekhyun Byun na nakilala ko noon pa. Yun lang sapat na. Wala na kong mahihiling pa. Pero Baekhyun, pwede ba makikain? Gusto ko matikman luto mo este ng Kuya mo, hahaha." Pabirong binatukan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. At pabiro rin nagreklamo si Chanyeol na kunwari nasaktan sa ginawa nito.

 

"Wala pang isang araw na nagiging tayo inaasar mo na agad ako." Naka-pout na saad ni Baekhyun. Kinurot naman ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya.

 

"Cute mo talaga kapag naaasar. Tara na sa loob Baekhyun. Gutom na ko." Siya na ang naghila kay Baekhyun papasok sa loob ng bahay tutal naman ay welcome naman siya sa bahay ng boyfriend niya.

 

...

 

"Happy monthsary baby!" Narinig ni Baekhyun ang sigaw ni Chanyeol mula sa 2nd floor ng college of music building. "I love you Baekhyun!" Nagtinginan ang mga estudyante kay Chanyeol at pati na rin sa kanya.

 

"Huwag kang maingay! Bumaba ka rito!" Hinintay niya na makababa si Chanyeol at nang makababa ito ay agad siyang niyakap nito nang mahigpit. Yumakap din siya nang mahigpit sa nobyo.

 

"Ambango naman ng baby ko, naligo yata ngayon." Pang aasar ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

 

"Baby lagi naman akong naliligo, kahit silipin mo pa." Natatawang saad ni Chanyeol. Pabiro naman siyang hinampas ni Baekhyun.

 

"Ayokong silipin. Baka magka kuliti ako. Saan mo ba ako idedate ngayon?" Tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

 

"Secret!" Sabay hila niya kay Baekhyun. Nang makarating sila sa parking lot ay sumakay sila sa motor ni Chanyeol. Mukhang mag-ro-roadtrip na naman sila hanggang sa makarating sila sa kung saan. Madalas nila itong gawin lalo na kapag hindi sila busy pareho. Kapag walang project si Baekhyun at kapag walang practice ng basketball si Chanyeol. At tulad ngayon na malapit nang mag-bakasyon.

 

Pagkaraan ng ilang oras ay nasa Tagaytay na sila. Huminto sila sa isang restaurant na malapit lang sa highway. Napansin ni Chanyeol na nanginginig si Baekhyun dahil sa lamig kaya naman kinuha niya mula sa bag niya ang isa pang jacket na dala niya.

 

"Wow boy scout ka talaga. Laging handa." Biro ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ngumiti lang ito sa kanya habang isinusuot ang jacket.

 

"Siyempre naman. Ayokong lamigin ang baby ko." Inayos ni Chanyeol ang jacket. Sinarado niya ang zipper nito at pagkaraan noon ay hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinila ito papasok sa restaurant. Pagpasok nila ay dinala agad sila ng waiter sa table nila. Nagpa-reserve pala si Chanyeol kaya hindi na nila kailangan na maghintay. Sikat kasi ang restaurant na ito at marami pa ang naghihintay sa labas. Maganda ang pwesto na ibinigay sa kanila dahil tanaw na tanaw ang Taal volcano.

 

"Bakit mo ako dinala rito, Chanyeol?" Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun. Wala talaga siyang ideya kung bakit dito napili ni Chanyeol na mag-date sila.

 

"Last month kasi panay banggit mo sa bulalo. Sabi mo kakain ka lang ng bulalo kapag nasa Tagaytay ka. Kaya ayan, dinala kita rito. Alam mo naman na lahat ng gusto ng baby ko, susundin ko." Namula si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kasintahan.

 

"Chanyeol naman. Ang sweet mo. Baka masanay ako niyan tapos kapag nawala yan, hanap-hanapin ko." Sa totoo lang ayaw ni Baekhyun na masanay dahil takot siya kapag biglang may nag-iba. Katulad na lang dati nung magkaibigan pa sila at nagkakaroon ng girlfriend si Chanyeol. Ayaw na niyang maulit iyon.

 

"Edi masanay ka. Wala naman akong balak na mawala sa'yo. 3 months na tayo pero pakiramdam ko ang tagal na natin. Siguro dahil mahal na kita kahit nung magkaibigan pa lang tayo. At alam ko na ganoon ka rin sa akin. Alam ko na mahal na mahal mo na rin ako dati pa." Mahinang hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

 

"Sobrang confident mo naman na mahal na kita noon pa. Hindi mo na kailangang sabihin ang mga bagay na sobrang halata naman." At nagtawanan sila. Umorder na sila at mabilis namang na-serve ang bulalo nila. Tuwang tuwa si Baekhyun dahil matagal na siyang nag-crave dito. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakatingin pa rin kay Baekhyun habang kumakain ito. Tila na-sasatisfy siyang tingnan kapag kumakain ang kasintahan. Pakiramdam niya kahit tingnan niya lang ito ay busog na rin siya. Nagulat na lang siya nang subuan siya ni Baekhyun. Napansin kasi nito na hindi siya gaanong kumakain at nakatingin lang sa kanya.

 

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay naglibot libot muna sila sa Tagaytay. Nang makakita sila ng lugar kung saan pwedeng magpahinga ay huminto muna sila doon. Maganda pa rin ang view ng taal lake kahit na malapit nang lumubog ang araw. Umupo sila sa isang bench. Nakasandal si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang marahan naman nitong hinahaplos ang kamay niya.

 

"Gusto kong pumunta sa Baguio. Bata pa ako nung huling beses na nagpunta kami. Nandito pa sina mama at papa." Ani Baekhyun. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil sa sinabi niya. "Gusto kong pumitas at kumain ng strawberry, uminom ng strawberry wine at kumain ng strawberry taho. Tapos mag bangka tayo sa burnham park. Pumunta rin tayo sa mines view park para mag wish."

 

"Ang hilig mo talaga sa strawberry, baby. Hayaan mo, paplanuhin natin yan. Gusto ko rin naman yan. Siyempre kung nasaan ka, doon din ako." At humalik siya sa bumbunan ng kasintahan. Napapikit naman si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang halik ng nobyo sa ulo niya. "Parang ayaw ko nang matapos ang araw kapag magkasama tayo, Baekhyun. Sana palagi na lang kitang kasama. Kung pwede lang na ilagay kita sa bulsa ko, ginawa ko na."

 

"Hindi mo ako pwedeng ilagay sa bulsa mo dahil nasa puso mo na ako." Kumindat ito kay Chanyeol. Niyakap naman siya nang mahigpit nito.

 

"Salamat dahil napapatawa mo ako palagi. Napapagaan mo ang loob ko." Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun at tiningnan si Chanyeol.

 

"May problema ka ba baby?" Tanong niya rito. Sa tono ng pananalita ni Chanyeol ay naramdaman niya na may bumabagabag dito.

 

"B-Bumalik na si Papa. Gusto niyang maging parte ng pamilya ulit. Tinanggap kaagad siya nina mama at ate pero ako, hindi ko kaya. Sa tuwing nakikita ko siya, naaalala ko yung gabi na iniwan niya kami. Natatakot ako, Baekhyun. Ayoko nang maulit 'yon." Kaya pala madalas si Chanyeol na magpagabi nang uwi dahil naroon na sa bahay nila ang tatay niya. Bata pa lang si Chanyeol ay iniwan na sila ng papa niya upang sumama sa ibang babae. At nung gabi ng pag-alis nito, hinabol siya ng ate Yoora niya at nasagasaan ito. Nakita iyon ni Chanyeol kaya naman nagkaroon siya ng trauma sa murang edad.

 

"Sssh. Kumalma ka, baby. Huwag kang mag-isip masyado. Hindi na mauulit iyon. Nandito lang ako palagi para sa'yo. Hangga't hawak ko ang kamay mo, ligtas ka." Hinalikan niya ang nobyo sa pisngi. Niyakap naman siya nito.

 

"Salamat Baby. Dahil naiintindihan mo ako. I love you. Sobra sobra." Tuluyan nang naluha si Chanyeol. Habang si Baekhyun naman ay hindi tumigil sa pagpapatahan sa kanya. Ayaw niyang nakikita na nalulungkot ito dahil nadudurog ang puso niya kapag nakikita itong lumuluha. Kung pwede nga lang na siya na lang ang masaktan at hindi si Chanyeol.

 

 

....

 

 

"Baekhyun, baby kailan ka ba papasok? Miss na miss na kita." Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na kausap niya sa phone. Tatlong araw nang hindi nakakapasok sa university si Baekhyun dahil nagka trangkaso ito. Hindi naman mapakali si Chanyeol. Hindi siya sanay nang wala si Baekhyun sa paningin niya.

 

"Baka bukas makapasok na ko baby. Okay lang yan na hindi tayo magkasama ng ilang araw para mamiss mo ako." Sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

 

"Eehhhh gusto ko palagi ka lang sa tabi ko. Pero mas mahalaga ang kalusugan mo. Siguraduhin mo lang na magaling ka na talaga kapag papasok ka na bukas ah? Alam mo naman na ayokong nagkakasakit ang baby ko." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kasintahan. Narinig niya mula sa blockmates niya na dumating na ang professor nila kaya naman nagpaalam na siya kay Baekhyun.

 

 

Sobrang bored na si Baekhyun sa bahay. Hindi naman siya pinapayagan ng kuya niya na gumawa ng gawaing bahay dahil baka raw mabinat siya. Ayaw rin nito na manood siya ng tv at mag piano. Puro tulog lang talaga ang ginawa niya sa tatlong araw na hindi siya pumasok. At siyempre katulad ni Chanyeol sa kanya, namimiss niya na rin ito. Parang hindi kumpleto ang araw niya kapag hindi ito nakita. Sabi nila kapag mag-jowa raw dapat hindi madalas magkita upang hindi magkasawaan agad. Pero ibang klase yata yung relasyon nila dahil kahit 24/7 yata silang magsama, hinding hindi sila magsasawa sa isa't isa. Kung tutuusin lagpas na sila sa honeymoon stage ng relasyon nila. Malapit na silang mag isang taon pero kung gaano sila ka-sweet nung first few months ng relasyon nila, ganoon pa rin sila hanggang ngayon. Minsan nagkakatampuhan sila pero mabilis din namang nawawala dahil hindi nakakatagal ang kahit isa sa kanila na hindi sila magkausap at magkaayos. Walang perfect na relasyon pero sa tingin ni Baekhyun ay ganoon na ang meron sila ni Chanyeol. Kampante siya sa kasintahan. Alam niyang hindi magagawa nitong saktan siya dahil bago naging sila, naging matalik na magkaibigan muna sila. Alam niyang hindi sasayangin ni Chanyeol ang pinagsamahan nila at ganun din naman siya rito.

 

Naputol ang pagmumuni-muni ni Baekhyun nang marinig niyang bumukas ang bintana ng kwarto niya. Agad siyang tumayo upang silipin kung bakit ito kusang bumukas kahit wala namang hangin. Paglapit niya, nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa bintana.

 

"Chanyeol? Anong-- bakit ka diyan dumaan?" Naguguluhan niyang tanong.

 

"Gabi na kasi baka magalit ang kuya mo kaya dito na ko dumaan." Sagot nito sa kanya. Hinampas niya ito.

 

"Ikaw talaga! Paano kung nahulog ka? Chanyeol naman eh." Nag aalala niyang saad.

 

Chanyeol cupped his face. "Huwag ka nang mag-alala baby, hindi naman ako nahulog. Hindi ko na talaga kinaya. Sobrang miss na miss na miss na kita kaya ginawa ko 'to." At siniil siya nito ng halik. Tumugon naman si Baekhyun sa halik na iyon. Napakapit siya sa leeg ni Chanyeol habang palalim nang palalim ang halik nila.

 

"Chanyeol- ummm." Hindi na nagawang magsalita pa ni Baekhyun dahil sinunggaban ulit siya ng halik ni Chanyeol. Hanggang sa mapahiga na sila sa kama niya.

 

Nang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila ay pareho silang naghahabol sila ng hininga.

 

"Baekhyun, you're so beautiful." Hinalikan siya ulit ni Chanyeol pero dampi lang ito. "I love you so much, Baekhyun." At muli itong humalik.

 

"I love you too, Chanyeol." At niyakap niya nang mahigpit ang kanyang nobyo. Nanatili sila sa ganoong ayos habang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang paminsan-minsang paghalik ni Chanyeol sa kanya at paghaplos sa braso niya. Ginawa niyang unan ang malapad na dibdib nito.

 

"Dito na lang kaya ako matulog. Pwede ba yun?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na tumingin sa kanya.

 

"Pwede naman. Basta maaga kang uuwi bukas dahil baka maabutan tayo ni Kuya. Hmm.. Bakit ayaw mong umuwi? Nandun ba siya?" Ang papa ni Chanyeol ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun.

 

"Oo. Hindi pa rin ako komportable kapag nandun siya. Sinusubukan ko naman na pakitunguhan siya nang maayos pero hindi talaga ko mapalagay. Bumabalik lahat sa isip ko. Lahat ng nangyari noon." Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

 

"Katulad nga ng madalas kong sabihin sa'yo, hindi mo kailangan na pilitin ang sarili mo, baby. Hayaan mo na kusa mong maramdaman na okay ka na sa kanya. Oo mali yung nagawa niya noon. Sobrang nakaapekto yun sa'yo, sa inyong lahat. Pero huwag mo sanang isara ang puso mo sa kanya. Give him a chance. He's still your father. At ang mahalaga, nagbago na siya at bumabawi siya sa inyo." Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol. "Kaya mo yan, Chanyeol. Nandito lang ako palagi para sa'yo. Laging nakasuporta sa'yo. Kapag may bagay na nagpapagulo sa'yo, handa akong pakinggan ka."

 

Nangilid ang luha ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Naisip niya na sobrang swerte niya dahil may isang Baekhyun na palaging nandyan at nauunawaan siya. Alam ang tamang salita para gumaan ang loob niya. Alam kung paano siya mapapangiti. Wala na talaga siyang hahanapin pang iba. Hindi niya makita ang sarili na kinakaya ang lahat ng ito kung wala si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun ang lakas niya, ang kaligayahan niya, ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

 

"Thank you for saying that, baby. Alam ko ilang beses ko na 'tong nasabi pero sasabihin ko ulit. Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita. Kung wala ka, wala rin ako. Ikaw ang nagsisilbing lakas ko. Pakasal na kaya tayo?" Nanlaki ang mga singkit na mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya mula kay Chanyeol.

 

"A-ano? Pakasal? Chanyeol, hindi pa tayo pwedeng magpakasal. 3rd year pa lang tayo. Ang bata pa natin. At hindi pa tayo nakaka-graduate." Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nararamdamang kaba dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Excited na kasi akong makasama ka habang buhay. Kung pwede nga lang na magsama na tayo sa iisang bahay para araw araw na kitang nakakasama." Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ng boyfriend niya. Ganito ba talaga siya ka-seryoso sa kagustuhang makasama siya habang buhay. Ganito talaga siya ka-excited? Alam naman niyang mahal na mahal siya ni Chanyeol pero ang ayain siya nito na magpakasal? Hindi niya ito inexpect. "Ayaw mo ba kong pakasalan Baekhyun? Hindi mo ba ko love?"

 

"Gusto ko Chanyeol. Gustung-gusto ko at mahal kita alam mo yan. Pero.. Masyado pang maaga para magpakasal tayo. Paano matutupad yung mga pangarap natin kung magpapakasal tayo agad? Di ba gusto mong maging sikat na composer at musician tapos ako naman makapagtrabaho sa top advertising agency at makagawa ng maraming advertisements? Tuparin muna natin yan bago tayo magpakasal." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend. Tumango lang ito at umiba ng pwesto ng pagkakahiga. Patalikod sa kanya. Alam ni Baekhyun na nagtampo ito dahil sa sinabi niya. Kaya naman alam na niya ang dapat gawin kapag ganito ang sitwasyon. Dumikit siya rito at niyakap ito mula sa likod habang pareho silang nakahiga. Sobrang komportable si Baekhyun habang nakayakap sa malapad na likod ng binata. Si Chanyeol naman, hindi kumikilos. Marahil nagpapanggap ito na tulog na kaya naman binulungan niya ito. Sinabi niya ang madalas niyang sabihin. Na mahal na mahal niya ito at hindi iyon magbabago. Humarap ito sa kanya at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. Alam niya, nawala na ang tampo nito.

 

....

 

"Ano?! Inaya ka niya na magpakasal kayo?" Hindi makapaniwala si Jongdae sa narinig niya mula kay Baekhyun. Kasalukuyan silang nasa coffee shop kasama si Kyungsoo. "Wala pa nga kayong isang taon? Hindi pa nga ako nagkaka-lovelife ikakasal ka na?"

 

"Oh ano? Pumayag ka naman?" Tanong naman ni Kyungsoo. "Maaga ka mag-aasawa? Hindi ka makaka-graduate dahil magkakaanak na kayo kaagad?"

 

"Teka nga. Isa-isa lang ang tanong pwede? Hindi ako pumayag. Hello? May pangarap ako. Kaming dalawa actually. Hindi ko pa kayang matali. Inexplain ko naman sa kanya yun." Sagot ni Baekhyun na nagmamadaling magpaliwanag dahil sa magkasunod na tanong ng dalawang kaibigan.

 

"Buti naman, Baekhyun. Akala ko papayag ka na eh. Mayaman si Chanyeol, kayang kaya ka niyang buhayin kung pumayag ka pero buti naman at ginamit mo ang utak mo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay tapik sa likod ng kaibigan.

 

"Kinabahan ako sa'yo friend. Akala ko mauuna ka pang ikasal kaysa sa pagkakaroon ko ng jowa. But anyway, kahit hindi naman kayo ikasal para na rin kayong mag-asawa. Halos wala ka na ngang time sa akin dahil palaging siya ang kasama mo. Kulang na lang magsama kayo sa iisang bahay." Sabi ni Jongdae na nagtatampo sa kaibigan.

 

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na halos kay Chanyeol na lang siya naka-focus bukod sa pag-aaral niya. Parang wala nang ibang tao sa mundo nilang dalawa kundi sila lang. Ilang beses na rin itong sinabi ni Sehun sa kanila pero nagbingi-bingihan sila. Ang mahalaga naman okay sila sa ganoong set up. Hindi naman sila nakakaramdam ng pagkasawa sa isa't isa.

 

"Alam mo naman Kyungsoo na may mga goals ako di ba? And Jongdae, sorry na. Hayaan nyo, babawi ako sa inyong dalawa. Hindi lang naman kay Chanyeol nauubos ang time ko, busy rin ako sa kabi-kabilang projects at ad campaign. Majoring na kasi. At gusto kong maka-graduate na cum laude para naman maging proud ang parents ko sa akin." Explain ni Baekhyun. Tumunog ang phone niya. Nag-text si Chanyeol, hinahanap siya. Sumagot siya at sinabing kasama niya sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Nag-reply ito at sinabi na pupuntahan siya dahil gusto rin daw nito na magkape. Sinabi niya iyon kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

 

"Kung gusto niyang magkape bumili siya ng nescafe 3 in 1. Bonding natin ito tapos makiki-epal siya?" Reklamo ni Kyungsoo. Dahilan para matawa sina Jongdae at Baekhyun.

 

"Hayaan mo na Kyungsoo, tawagan mo na lang si Jongin para partner partner kayo tapos ako loner." Sarkastikong saad ni Jongdae.

 

"Bitter mo naman. Bakit ko papapuntahin dito yun? Sariling sched ko ito, magpareserve siya kung gusto niya akong makasama."

 

"Nag-away ba kayo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. Umiling si Kyungsoo.

 

"Ganyan lang naman talaga si Kyungsoo di ka na nasanay. Kunwari masungit pero sweet naman." Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae.

 

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na si Chanyeol. Umupo ito sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Binati niya ang dalawang kaibigan pero si Kyungsoo ay cold ang pakikitungo sa kanya.

 

"Alam mo Chanyeol, bonding time naming tatlo ito. Bakit ka nandito?" Diretsahang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sabay naman na napa gasp sina Jongdae at Baekhyun.

 

"Wala naman. Gusto ko lang maki-bonding. Ayaw niyo ba akong makasama?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Obvious ba?" Sagot naman nito. Sinenyasan naman ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na tumahimik kaya hindi na ito muling nagsalita.

 

"Sorry. Gusto ko lang namang makasama rin kayo. Pero kung ayaw niyo, uuwi na lang ako--" natigil sa pagsasalita si Chanyeol nang may lumapit kay Baekhyun na babae.

 

"Baekhyun Byun? Ikaw nga. Omg!" Sabi ng babae kay Baekhyun. Mahaba ang buhok nito at maganda. Nakasuot ng branded na damit at branded din ang bag na dala nito.

 

"Hera?" Tumayo si Baekhyun nang makilala ang babae. "Kamusta ka na? Ang ganda mo na ah. Hindi agad kita namukhaan."

 

"Okay lang ako. Ikaw ba? Ang gwapo mo pa rin. Parang hindi ka tumanda. Cute ka pa rin." Tapos kinurot nito ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Hera kay Baekhyun.

 

"Thanks." Napatingin si Hera sa mga kasama ni Baekhyun. "Ahh. Mga kaibigan ko nga pala. Sina Jongdae, Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Si Hera, classmate ko nung elementary."

 

"Hello! Classmate niya ko at crush niya ko dati." Nang marinig ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Hera ay tuluyan na itong tumayo at nag walk out. Tinawag pa ito ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi ito lumingon man lang.

 

"Ah Hera, excuse me ha. Susundan ko lang siya. It's nice to see you again." Kinamayan niya ito. "Jongdae, Kyungsoo, una na ako ah." Tumakbo siya kaagad pagkakabas sa cofffee shop. Alam niyang maaabutan niya ito dahil hindi naman ito nagdala ng motorcycle. At nakita niya nga ito na naglalakad papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. Nang makalapit siya ay hinila niya ang braso ni Chanyeol. Nakita niya ang galit sa mga mata nito.

 

"Chanyeol, mag-usap tayo." Inalis ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun sa kanya at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. "Chanyeol, please." Sumakay ito ng jeep at sumakay na rin siya. Magkatabi sila sa unahan. Hindi pa rin kumikibo si Chanyeol.

 

Nang makababa sila ng jeep ay dire-diretso lang itong naglakad na parang walang kasama. Si Baekhyun naman, halos tumakbo na para masundan si Chanyeol.

 

"Chanyeol ano ba? Hindi mo ba talaga ako kakausapin?" Halos sumigaw na siya. Napahinto sa paglalakad si Chanyeol at tumingin sa kanya. "Kausapin mo naman ako please. Sabihin mo sa akin kung ano ang problema."

 

"Nagseselos ako." Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

"Wala ka namang dapat ikaselos. Crush ko siya noon pero ngayon hindi na. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko at gusto kong makasama. Hindi pa ba sapat yung nawawalan ako ng oras sa mga kaibigan ko dahil magkasama tayo palagi?" Hindi intensyon ni Baekhyun na sabihin ang huli pero nasabi na niya at hindi na niya iyon mababawi.

 

"Edi sinabi mo rin. Na ako ang hadlang kaya hindi kayo makapag-bonding ng mga kaibigan mo. Sorry ha." Akmang tatalikod ito nang hilahin ni Baekhyun ang braso niya.

 

"Chanyeol, hindi iyan ang ibig kong sabihin. Hindi ka hadlang dahil ginusto ko rin na makasama ka. Ano pa ba dapat kong sabihin sa'yo para hindi ka na magalit? Ginagawa ko naman ang lahat. Mabuting boyfriend naman ako at alam mong ikaw lang. Kaya please, huwag ka nang magselos sa ibang tao. Hindi ako maaagaw at magpapaagaw dahil sa'yo lang ako." Hinaplos niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Sorry Baekhyun. Sorry kung nagselos agad ako. Ayoko lang kasi na mawala ka sa akin. Hindi ko kakayanin yun." Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi mangyayari iyan. Mawawala lang ako sa'yo kapag ikaw na mismo ang nagsabi na lumayo ako. At alam kong hindi rin naman iyon mangyayari. Sana ito na ang huling beses na mag-aaway tayo dahil sa ganitong dahilan." Tumango si Chanyeol at pagkaraan ay siniil ng halik sa labi si Baekhyun.

 

 

**2009**

 

Kabi-kabilang projects, seminars, thesis at ad competition, halos ang mga iyan na ang umuubos ng oras ni Baekhyun. Minsan hindi na siya umuuwi sa kanila dahil magdamag silang gumagawa ng thesis. Tapos kinabukasan may mga kailangan pa silang ipasa sa ibang subject. Iniisip na lang niya na kapag nakapasa siya sa lahat ng iyan, makaka-graduate na siya. Makakapag martsa na siya sa PICC. Sabay silang ga-graduate ni Chanyeol. Makakahanap sila ng trabaho tapos pwede na silang magpakasal. Si Chanyeol, abala rin sa mga major subjects niya. Varsity player pa rin siya ng university nila. Kaya naman niya iyon pagsabayin kaya naman wala nang masabi si Baekhyun tungkol sa bagay na iyon. At isa pa, hinahayaan lang naman nila ang isa't isa na gawin ang gusto ng bawat isa.

 

"Hindi ka ba manonood ng game namin mamaya?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Sinadya niyang puntahan ito sa library. Nagbabakasakali na manood ito ng laro nila.

 

"Sorry baby, busy ako eh. Kailangan ko pa kausapin yung magdi-design ng set namin para sa TV ad. Medyo tagilid kasi kung kami pa gagawa non. At yung radio ad naman, pupuntahan ko rin para masigurado na pumayag sila sa gusto namin. Hayaan mo, next time manonood na talaga ko." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun.

 

"O-okay lang. Naiintindihan ko. Gusto ko lang naman na nandun ka para lumakas ang loob ko." Mahinang saad ni Chanyeol.

 

Hinalikan ni Baekhyun sa labi si Chanyeol. "Ayan. Good luck kiss. Kayang-kaya mo yan baby ko."

 

"Feeling ko mananalo kami mamaya." At humalik siya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. "Balik na ko doon baby. Nakapagrecharge na ko. Thank you."

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun at pagkaraan ay kinurot sa pisngi si Chanyeol. "Sige na, bumalik ka na doon. Alam mo naman na di kita kayang tiisin. Baka bigla akong sumama sa'yo. Ingat ka sa paglalaro ah,"

 

"Yes boss!" Sumaludo pa ito kay Baekhyun. Pagkaalis ni Chanyeol ay itinuloy na ni Baekhyun ang pagreresearch. Isa isa na ring dumating ang mga kagrupo niya sa thesis. Siya ang leader kaya naman siya ang nag-assign sa gagawin ng bawat isa. Hindi naman nagrereklamo ang mga kagrupo niya dahil patas naman ang pagkakahati niya ng gawain. Hindi na nila namalayan ang oras. Alas 7 na pala ng gabi. Marahil patapos na rin ang game ni Chanyeol kaya naman kampante si Baekhyun na naghihintay sa library dahil alam niyang dadaanan siya nito para sabay silang umuwi. Lumipas ang isang oras ngunit wala pa rin si Chanyeol. Nakakaramdam si Baekhyun ng pag-aalala pero ipinagwalang bahala na lang niya. Naisip niya na baka nag-celebrate lang ito kasama ang mga teammates niya. Napagpasyahan na lang ni Baekhyun na umuwi na. Pagkalabas niya ng library, biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Tumatawag si Seulgi na kaklase niya sa isang subject at girlfriend ng ka-team ni Chanyeol sa basketball.

 

"Hello? Seulgi?" Nagtataka siya kung bakit ito tumawag.

 

"Baekhyun, hello. Si Chanyeol kasi. Nawalan siya ng malay kanina habang naglalaro." Nanginig si Baekhyun sa kanyang narinig. Ito pala ang dahilan kaya kanina pa siya nakakaramdam ng pag-aalala kay Chanyeol.

 

"Ano?! Nasaan siya? Anong nangyari?" Naluluha na siya dahil sa sobrang pag-aalala.

 

"Dinala siya ng ambulansya. Di namin alam kung saang ospital dinala. Sorry Baekhyun kung hindi kaagad kita natawagan. Nagulat lang din kasi ako sa nangyari. First time ko siya nakita na bigla na lang nabuwal habang naglalaro." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

 

"Dapat tinawagan mo ako agad. Dapat ako agad yung naisip mo. Gusto ko siyang makita. Gusto ko siyang puntahan." Tuluyan nang napahagulgol si Baekhyun. Nagsama sama na lahat. Yung stress niya sa mga projects at yung sobrang takot na baka kung ano na ang nangyari kay Chanyeol.

 

"Diyan ka lang Baek, pupuntahan kita. Aalamin natin kung saan siya dinala. Kumalma ka muna. Papunta na ko."

 

Pagkaraan no'n pinuntahan siya ni Seulgi at sinamahan na magtanong-tanong saang ospital dinala si Chanyeol. Tinawagan na nila lahat pero wala silang makuhang sagot. Patuloy na tinatawagan ni Baekhyun sina Yoora at ang mama nila pero hindi rin sumasagot ang mga ito. Nagpunta rin sila sa mga hospital na malapit sa university pero wala si Chanyeol doon. Mag-a-alas dose na ng hatinggabi pero wala pa rin siyang balita kay Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya mababaliw na siya dahil sa sobrang pag-iisip na baka kung napano na ito. Nandito siya sa labas ng bahay nila Chanyeol, nagbabakasakali na may dumating. Pinauwi na niya si Seulgi habang siya ay nanatiling naghihintay kay Chanyeol. Hindi siya uuwi hangga't hindi nalalaman ang kalagayan nito. Maya maya ay tumunog na ang phone niya. Tumatawag si Chanyeol.

 

"Hello, baby?" Narinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol. Kahit papaano nakadama siya ng relief. Pero hindi pa rin nawawala sa isip niya ang nangyari sa kanya.

 

"Hello? Chanyeol? Nasaan ka na ba? Nag-aalala na ako sa'yo. Nawalan ka raw ng malay kanina?" Naramdaman niya na maiiyak na naman siya.

 

"Sorry baby, ngayon lang ako nagising. Binigyan kasi ako ng doctor ng gamot. Pero okay na ko. Over fatigue lang daw 'to." Explain ni Chanyeol.

 

"Saang hospital ba yan? Pupuntahan kita. Aalagaan kita." Tanong ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay lumuluha na naman.

 

"Huwag na baby. Okay na ako. Nandito naman sina ate at mama. At saka isa pa, uuwi na rin naman ako bukas. Huwag ka na mag-alala. Umuwi ka na. Nabasa ko sa text mo kay ate na nandiyan ka sa labas ng bahay namin. Uwi na Baekhyunie para makapagpahinga ka na. Huwag ka nang umiyak." Naiyak siya lalo dahil parang siya pa ang iniisip ni Chanyeol kahit may sakit ito. Pagkatapos nilang mag-usap ay umuwi na si Baekhyun. Naibsan ang bigat na kanina niya pa nararandaman.

 

 

....

 

Tinupad ni Chanyeol ang ipinangako niya kay Baekhyun na pupunta sila sa Baguio. Sa totoo lang ay nagulat si Baekhyun dahil bigla na lamang itong nag-aya na umakyat sila ng Baguio. Sinabi nito sa kanya na kalimutan muna niya ang mga projects at requirements sa university. Ang isipin muna ay silang dalawa. Gusto raw nito na mag-enjoy siya. Nagpaalam naman nang maayos si Baekhyun sa mga kagrupo niya thesis, seminars at adcom. Pinayagan naman siya ng mga ito. Kaya heto, nasa bus sila ni Chanyeol papunta sa Baguio. Konti na lang at mararating na nila ang siyudad. Buti na lang at may tutuluyan na sila dahil nagpaalam pala si Chanyeol sa parents niya na gagamitin nila ang rest house para may mapag-stay-an sila habang nasa Baguio.

 

Dumiretso na kaagad sila sa rest house at pagkadating nila doon ay natulog muna sila. Nagising si Baekhyun mga bandang 8 na ng umaga. Bumaba siya dahil nakaramdam na siya ng gutom.Narinig niya si Chanyeol na kumakanta habang nagluluto sa kusina. Niyakap niya ito mula sa likod. Humarap naman ito sa kanya ay niyakap din siya.

 

"Gising na pala ang mahal ko." Hinalikan siya nito sa labi. "Gutom ka na ba? Coffee?"

 

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Gutom na ko pero kaya ko pa naman maghintay. Ang bango ng niluluto mo ah."

 

"Siyempre special na meal para sa pinaka special na tao sa buhay ko." Sabi ni Chanyeol. Humiwalay na mula sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun at nagsimula na siyang magtimpla ng kape niya habang si Chanyeol naman ay itinuloy ang pagluluto.

 

Nang matapos sila mag breakfast ay inaya na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na mamasyal. Una silang nagpunta sa Burnham Park. Nag bisikleta muna sila. Nagkarerahan pa silang dalawa. Pagkatapos noon ay sumakay na sila ng bangka. Si Chanyeol ang taga sagwan. Tuwang tuwa si Baekhyun dahil hirap na hirap ito na mag sagwan pero umaandar naman sila.

 

"Baby mahirap ba? Tulungan na kitang magsagwan?" Alok ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

 

"Okay lang ako baby. Kaya ko 'to." Sabi ni Chanyeol na pawis na pawis na kahit na malamig naman sa Baguio. Napansin iyon ni Baekhyun kaya naman nagkusa na lang ito na tumulong magsagwan kahit na pinigilan pa siya ni Chanyeol.

 

"Alam mo Chanyeol, ang bangka parang relasyon yan. Hindi aandar nang maayos kung isa lang ang magsasagwan. Kailangan dalawa tayo para mag-work." Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kasintahan.

 

"Ang dami mong alam, Baekhyun. Pati mahalin ako nang sobra." Sagot naman niya.

 

"Ay.. Dyan ako expert. Sa pagmamahal sa'yo." Binitawan ni Chanyeol sandali ang sagwan upang halikan si Baekhyun. Mabilis pero sapat na para kiligin siya.

 

Pumunta sila sa mines view park. Nag wish sila sa wishing well at pagkaraan ay inihagis ang barya. Nag rent sila ng traditional igorot costume at nagpa-picture. Namili rin sila ng mga souvenir doon.

 

Next na pinuntahan nila ay sa strawberry farm sa La Trinidad, Benguet. Less than 30km lang ito mula sa gitna ng siyudad ng Baguio. Pagkababa pa lamang nila ng jeep ay sobrang natuwa na agad si Baekhyun sa napakaraming strawberries doon. Wala na silang inaksayang oras. Namitas na agad sila ng strawberry. Nag picture din sila gamit ang digicam ni Chanyeol. Marami rami rin ang napitas ni Baekhyun at kitang kita ni Chanyeol kung paano mangislap ang mga mata nito sa mga strawberries doon.

 

"Mauubos mo ba yan, baby?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Nabayaran na nila lahat ng napitas nila na halos tatlong maliit na kahon din.

 

"Oo naman. Ang sarap kaya. Oh." Sinubuan niya si Chanyeol ng strawberry. "Di ba masarap? Kumain ka palagi nito para hindi ka nagkakasakit."

 

"Masarap nga. Pero mas masarap pa rin ang kiss mo." Kumindat pa ito kay Baekhyun. Hinampas naman siya nito.

 

"Ikaw talaga. Pinapakilig mo na naman ako. Halika na nga uwi na tayo sa rest house." Aya ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Marahil pagod na ito dahil malayo-malayo rin ang nilakad nila.

 

After nilang mag hapunan ay naupo sila malapit sa indoor fireplace ng rest house. Habang lumalalim ang gabi ay mas lumalamig ang hangin kaya naman doon nila napili na pumuwesto. Nakaupo sila sa sofa habang nakayakap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakasandal naman sa kanya.

 

"Baekhyun.." Mahina ngunit dinig niya ang pagbigkas ni Chanyeol sa pangalan niya.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I love you so much." Chanyeol kissed him. Sa una ay banayad lang hanggang sa lumalim na ang halik na iyon. Napakapit siya dito habang dumidiin pa lalo ang paghalik nito sa kanya. Saglit na tumigil ito. Naramdaman niya na isa isa nang inaalis ni Chanyeol ang mga butones ng pantulog na suot niya. Hanggang sa natanggal na nito lahat. Pagkaraan ay inalis na rin ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng suot niya. Alam ni Baekhyun ang posibleng mangyari. First time niya ito. Kaya naman medyo kinabahan siya.

 

Tila nahalata naman iyon ni Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, baby? Don't worry. Hindi ko naman itutuloy kung hindi ka pa handa. Hmm. Pwede?" Chanyeol asked na parang nanghihingi ito ng permisyo niya. "Promise I'll be gentle."

 

"Yes." Pumayag si Baekhyun. Sa tingin niya handa naman na siya. Mahal na mahal naman niya si Chanyeol kaya willing siya na ibigay dito ang lahat. At kasama sa lahat ng iyon ay ang sarili niya. They made love. Walang pinagsisihan si Baekhyun. Walang pagsidlan ang kaligayahang naramdaman niya pagkatapos nilang maging isa. Nakita pa niya na naiyak si Chanyeol kaya naman niyakap niya kaagad ito.

 

"Hey, don't cry." Mahinang saad ni Baekhyun habang pinapatahan si Chanyeol.

 

"Umiiyak ako dahil masayang masaya ako, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal kita. Thanks for giving me everything." He said.

 

"Chanyeol naman, mahal na mahal kita. Binigay mo rin naman sa akin ang lahat. Ang lahat ng pagmamahal mo. Tahan na. Dapat happy lang tayo." Hinalikan niya ito. "Cry baby ka talaga."

 

"Di ako cry baby. Baby mo lang ako." Pagkaraan non ay natawa na silang dalawa. Tumahan na rin si Chanyeol.

 

Nag stay pa sila ng ilang araw sa Baguio kaya naman napuntahan na nila lahat ng magagandang lugar doon. Para kay Baekhyun, ang mga sandali na naroon sila sa Baguio ang pinakamasayang nangyari sa buhay niya. Hinding hindi niya iyon makakalimutan.

 

Pagbalik nila ng maynila ay nagpaalam si Chanyeol sa kanya. Two weeks daw itong mawawala dahil pupunta siya sa Cebu. May sakit daw kasi ang tita nito. Pumayag si Baekhyun. Okay lang naman iyon sa kanya. Nang umalis si Chanyeol ay balik na naman siya sa mga ginagawa niya para sa mga major subjects. Kahit busy siya ay nahalata niya na hindi siya tinetext or tinatawagan man lang ni Chanyeol. Hinayaan niya lang ito dahil baka kailangan niya lang talaga mag-focus sa pag aalaga sa tita niya. Hanggang sa naging isang buwan na ang dalawang linggo na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Nag-aalala na siya. Kinakabahan na hindi maintindihan. Ang layo ni Chanyeol sa kanya kaya hindi niya ito mapupuntahan. Kung tumatawag lang sana ito sa kanya hindi siya mag aalala nang ganito. Kaso wala mang lang itong paramdam sa kanya.

 

Isa't kalahating buwan na silang walang communication nang malaman niyang bumalik na si Chanyeol mula sa Cebu. Nalaman niya ito mula kay Sehun dahil pumasok na raw ito. Agad niyang pinuntahan ito sa college of music pero hindi niya ito nadatnan dahil nakaalis na ito. Nung sumunod na araw ay hinintay niya ito sa labas pero nang makita siya nito ay agad na bumalik sa loob ng university. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang meron at ginawa iyon ni Chanyeol. Ang alam niya lang, kailangang magkausap sila.

 

Umuwi si Baekhyun sa bahay nila na mabigat ang loob. Mag isa na lang siya ngayon dahil nakatira na ang kuya niya sa bahay ng girlfriend nito. Nabuntis niya kasi ito kaya napagdesisyunan na nila na magsama sila. Pinigilan naman niya ang kuya niya na umalis at sinabing pwede naman silang tumira sa bahay nila pero ayaw pala ng girlfriend niya dahil ang gusto raw nito ay kasama pa rin ang mga magulang. Ilang beses na rin siya na inalok ng mama at papa niya na pumunta na lang sa America pero ayaw niya.  Nakakalungkot man ang sitwasyon niya ngayon na mag isa lang sa bahay, hinding hindi siya aalis. Hindi niya kayang iwan si Chanyeol.

 

Naglalakad siya sa hallway nang matiyempuhan niya si Chanyeol. Sinundan niya ito. Nakita niyang pumasok ito sa music room. Pumasok din siya roon. Habang nililinis ni Chanyeol ang gitara ay lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya. Niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit. Laking gulat niya nang alisin nito ang pagkakayakap niya sa kanya.

 

"Chanyeol may problema ba tayo? Sabi mo dalawang linggo ka lang mawawala pero mahigit isang buwan kang nawala. Anong nangyari?" Hindi makatingin nang diretso si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

"Saka na natin pag-usapan yan. Busy ako." Sagot nito.

 

"Busy rin naman ako, Chanyeol pero hindi ako tanga para hindi mahalata na umiiwas ka. Ano na naman ba? Ano bang nangyayari sa atin?" This time tumingin na si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

"Baekhyun, ayoko na." Tipid niyang saad.

 

"Anong ayaw mo na?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

"Maghiwalay na tayo." Nagimbal si Baekhyun sa narinig niya mula kay Chanyeol.

 

"Anong hiwalay? Nagbibiro ka lang hindi ba?" Hindi makapaniwalang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

"Hindi ako nagbibiro. Mag break na tayo. Ayoko na. Gusto ko na lang muna mag-focus sa sarili ko." Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi naman kita ginugulo sa gusto mong gawin. Bakit kailangan pa natin maghiwalay?" Hindi niya matanggap yung dahilan. Alam niya sa sarili niya na ni minsan hindi niya kinontra si Chanyeol sa mga gusto nito. "Hindi mo na ba ko mahal?"

 

"Baekhyun, huwag na nating pahirapan mga sarili natin. Sinabi ko na hindi ba? Ayoko na. Simula ngayon break na tayo." Hindi pa rin makatingin nang diretso si Chanyeol. Para bang may pag aalinlangan ito.

 

"Hindi. Ayoko. Hindi tayo maghihiwalay. Bigyan mo ako ng dahilan kung bakit mo nasasabi yan." Hindi pa rin makakapayag si Baekhyun sa gusto ni Chanyeol.

 

"Ikaw ayaw mo pero gusto ko na. Sawa na ako, Baekhyun. Hindi ko na kayang makipagrelasyon. Gusto ko, ako muna. Sarili ko muna ang iisipin ko." This time nakatingin na si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero hindi pa rin siya kumbinsido sa mga sinabi nito. Parang may iba. Parang may mali.

 

"Sige. Kung yan ang gusto mo, ibibigay ko. Pero hindi ako susuko Chanyeol. Hindi ako ako papayag na hanggang dito na lang tayo." At tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha na kanina pa nagbabadya.

 

Bakit kailangang ngayon pa mangyari ito? Kung kailan malungkot siya at nag iisa. Kung kailan kailangang kailangan niya si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya naiwan siya sa ere. Umuwi siya sa bahay na dala dala ang bigat ng loob dahil sa pakikipaghiwalay ni Chanyeol. Pagpasok pa lang niya sa bahay ay dama na niya ang lungkot. Mas lalong sumidhi ang nadarama niyang pag iisa dahil sa nangyari. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. Hindi naman siya nagkulang kay Chanyeol. Naging maayos naman ang relasyon nila. Dahil lang ba iyon sa pagiging busy niya? Ang babaw naman yata. Pero kahit anong isip ang gawin niya, hindi niya magawang paniwalaan ang dahilan ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa wala siyang tiwala. Iba lang talaga ang sinasabi ng puso niya. Iba ang kutob niya. Parang nagsasabi ito na may mas malalim pang dahilan ang pakikipagbreak ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

Katulad ng sinabi niya, hindi siya sumuko. Araw araw nilalapitan niya si Chanyeol. Sinusubukan niya itong kausapin pero para lang siyang nakikipag-usap sa hangin dahil nagkukunwari itong abala sa ginagawa. Bakit ganito ang pinapakita ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Na para bang siya ang may kasalanan. Na para bang dapat lang talaga na iwan siya.

 

"Chanyeol, kausapin mo naman ako. Baka nagkamali ka lang. Sigurado ka na ba talaga na ayaw mo na? Diba sabi mo hindi mo ako iiwan? Bakit mo ko hiniwalayan?" Naiiyak na tanong ni Baekhyun. Nagmumukha na siyang tanga sa ginagawa niya pero hindi niya pinapansin ang mga estudyante na nakatingin sa kanila.

 

"Lahat ng tao nagbabago. Pwede noon nasabi ko yan pero ngayon hindi ko na kayang tuparin. Baekhyun tama na. Tigilan mo na ang paglapit at pagsunod-sunod sa akin." Hindi ito makatingin nang diretso kay Baekhyun.

 

"Huwag mo namang gawin sa akin 'to. Balikan mo na ako please. Pangako, pupunan ko na yung mga pagkukulang ko sa'yo. Sa'yo ko lang ilalaan ang oras ko." Itinaas pa niya ang kanang kamay.

 

"Kahit gawin mo pa yan, hindi pa rin ako makikipagbalikan sa'yo." Straightforward na sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hirap na hirap na ako Chanyeol. Hindi ko kaya na wala ka. Hindi ako sanay. Kailangan ba lumuhod pa ko para lang balikan mo ako?"  At this point wala na siyang pakialam. Basta maibalik lang sila sa dati.

 

"Ikaw ang nagpapahirap sa sarili mo. Kung tinitigilan mo na ako edi sana hindi ka  nagmumukhang tanga ngayon. At kahit lumuhod ka pa, hindi na magbabago isip ko. H-Hindi na kita mahal." Tila patalim na tumusok sa puso ni Baekhyun ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

"Ganoon na lang yon? Sasayangin mo lahat ng pinagsamahan natin? Na parang hindi tayo nang magkaibigan bago naging magkarelasyon? At ano yung sabi mo? Nagmumukha na akong tanga? Oo. Kung para sa taong mahal ko handa akong magmukhang tanga. Kahit sabihin mo pa nang ilang beses na hindi mo na ako mahal, hindi iyon magbabago." Pagkatapos niyang magsalita ay tinalikuran na siya ni Chanyeol. Umalis ito sa harapan niya. Habang naglalakad ito palayo na parang walang nangyari, kasabay noon ay ang paghagulgol niya.

 

 

Dahil sa mga nangyari, naapektuhan din ang pag-aaral ni Baekhyun. Nawalan na siya ng time sa mga kailangan niyang tapusin sa kakaintindi niya sa break up nila ni Chanyeol. Mas tumindi ang ginagawang pag iwas ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Halos hindi na ito magpakita. Minsan nga hindi ito pumapasok. O pinagtaguan lang talaga siya. Para siyang naghahabol sa ayaw magpahabol. Para siyang naghahanap sa ayaw magpakita. Hindi siya pwedeng sumuko. Hindi siya makakapayag na hanggang doon na lang sila. Mag iisang buwan na rin pero hindi pa nawawala ang determinasyon niya na maibalik sila sa dati. Naniniwala siya na mahal pa rin siya ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang naguguluhan lang ito kaya nakipaghiwalay. Hindi siya naniniwala na hindi na siya mahal nito.

 

Dahil sa sobrang pangungulila kay Chanyeol ay napagdesisyunan niya na puntahan ito sa bahay. Magdadala siya ng pizza. Alam niya na hindi nito matatanggihan ang pizza dahil paborito niya iyon. Nag-ayos siya. Nagsuot ng bagong damit. Ayaw niyang magmukhang hindi kanais nais sa harapan ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya maging maganda sa paningin nito. Gusto niyang ma-attract ito ulit sa kanya at maisipan na balikan siya.

 

Nasa gate pa lang siya ng bahay nila Chanyeol nang marinig niya na may kausap ito. Hindi niya masyadong maintindihan pero boses ng babae iyon. Nang tuluyan na siyang makapasok sa loob ng bakuran nila Chanyeol, nakita niya ito sa veranda ng bahay nila. Ang babae na narinig niyang kausap ni Chanyeol ay kasalukuyag kayakap nito.  Kitang kita iyon ni Baekhyun. Si Nana, ang ex girfriend ni Chanyeol. Siya ang kayakap nito. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Parang may kung anong sumaksak sa dibdib niya. Di niya namalayan na unti unti na pala siyang lumalapit sa dalawang magkayakap. Napansin naman siya ni Nana kaya agad itong kumalas mula sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang makita si Baekhyun na nasa harapan na niya.

 

"Anong ibig sabihin nito?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. "Bakit kayo magkayakap?"

 

"B-Baekhyun, walang ibig--" hindi natapos ni Nana ang pagsasalita niya dahil sumabat si Chanyeol.

 

"Nakita mo naman di ba? Magkayakap kami. Nagkabalikan na kami ni Nana."  Diretsahang saad ni Chanyeol. "Siya ang dahilan kaya nakipaghiwalay ako sa'yo."

 

"Chanyeol!" Hinigit ni Nana ang braso nito na parang pinipigilan ito pero hindi ito nagpapigil.

 

"Sana nung nakipag break ka sa 'kin sinabi mo na lang ang totoong dahilan. Pinagmukha mo akong tanga, Chanyeol. Akala ko maaayos ko pa dahil wala kang ibang masabing dahilan kundi ayaw mo na. Akala ko mahal mo pa ako. Akala ko minahal mo ako. Yun pala, balikan ka lang niya, itatapon mo na ako at ang pinagsamahan natin. Ako pa talaga ang napili mong itapon? Hindi ba ako sapat? Sabagay. Bakit ko pa ba itatanong? Never ako magiging sapat sa'yo. Iniwan mo nga ako agad para sa kanya hindi ba?" Nagbabadya na ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ngunit ginagawa niya ang lahat para pigilan ito. Ayaw na niyang magmukhang kawawa sa harap ni Chanyeol lalo pa at nandito rin si Nana.

 

"Baekhyun. I'm sorry." Tipid sa sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

"Sorry? Aanhin ko yang sorry mo kung hindi ko naman ramdam. Alam mo, Chanyeol, ayoko na rin. Akala ko hindi ako mapapagod. Pero pagod na ako. Ubos na ubos na ako. Hiyang hiya na ako sa sarili ko dahil sa mga katangahan ko sa'yo. Parang hindi na worth it ipaglaban. Alam kong magugustuhan mo ang mga sasabihin ko. Oo sumusuko na ako. Simula ngayon titigilan na kita. Simula ngayon kakalimutan ko nang naging parte ka ng buhay ko! Goodbye! Sana maging masaya ka kahit may nasaktan ka!" Pagkasabi no'n ay tumalikod na si Baekhyun at tinahak ang daan paalis sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya lumingon. Hinding hindi na siya lilingon at titingin man lang kay Chanyeol.

 

Pagkarating niya sa bahay ay doon na siya napaluhod at humagulgol ng iyak. Inilabas niya ang mga luha na kanina pa niya pinipigilan na kumawala. Hindi maipaliwanag ang sakit na nararamdaman niya. Hanggang dito na lang talaga sila. Wala na. Tapos na. Iniwan siya ni Chanyeol kung kailan nag iisa siya. Kung kailan wala siyang makakapitan kundi ang sarili niya. Mula sa pagiging makulay ay naging malabo ang paningin niya sa buhay. Hindi na niya maisip ang bukas. Paano na nga ba siya bukas? Bigla siyang nawalan nang gana at direksyon. Parang ayaw na niyang magpatuloy. Tinatamad na siya na abutin ang mga pangarap niya.

 

Nung mga sumunod na araw ay hindi na siya pumasok. Nagkulong lang siya sa kwarto. Hindi rin siya kumakain. Nakahiga lang siya at nakatulala sa ceiling. Tapos kapag naalala niya si Chanyeol at ang mga nangyari sa kanila, bigla na lamang siyang hahagulgol nang iyak. Hindi rin niya sinasagot ang mga tumatawag sa kanya. Hindi niya pa kaya na makausap ang mga kaibigan niya. Kahit alam niya sa sarili niya na kailangang kailangan niya sila ngayon sa ganitong kalagayan. Maya maya ay nakarinig si Baekhyun ng katok sa pinto ng kwarto niya. Binuksan niya iyon at nakita niyang nakatayo sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Niyakap siya ng mga kaibigan at dahil doon ay muli na naman siyang naiyak. Pinapasok niya ito sa kwarto. Umupo ito ang mga ito sa kama niya. Nakaharap sa kanya na kasalukuyang nakasandal sa headboard ng kama niya.

 

"Baekhyun ang payat payat mo na. Hindi ka ba kumakain?" Tanong ni Jongdae. Umiling si Baekhyun. Nakita niya ang pag aalala sa reaksyon ng kaibigan.

 

"Bakit mo ginugutom ang sarili mo dahil lang sa lalaking yon?" Si Kyungsoo naman ang nagtanong. "Hayaan mo na siya Baekhyun. Hindi siya kawalan. Wala siyang kwenta." Totoo nga siguro na kung sino pa ang kaibigan mo ay siya pa ang mas galit na galit sa ex mo. Ex? Parang di pa rin kaya ni Baekhyun na isiping ex na lang niya si Chanyeol.

 

"Wala talaga akong gana. Hindi ako makakain." Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

"Ano hahayaan mo na lang ang sarili mo? Papabayaan mo na magkasakit ka? Pwes kami hindi. Kaibigan ka namin. Hindi namin hahayaan na magkaganito ka." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Madalas na masungit ito sa kanya ngunit kapag nag alala ito ay pinaramdam naman nito sa kanya iyon. Marahil ito ang sikreto kung bakit tumagal ang pagiging magkaibigan nila. Si Kyungsoo yung malakas sa kanilang tatlo. Siya ang nagsisilbing shield niya sa mga ganitong pagkakataon.

 

"Tama si Kyungsoo. Kung gusto mo dito muna ako matutulog sa bahay mo para may kasama ka. Hindi ka namin pababayaan Baek. Okay lang umiyak. Okay lang maging malungkot. But please kumain ka." Sabi ni Jongdae na medyo naluluha na rin dahil sa nakakalungkot na anyo ni Baekhyun. Mukha itong matamlay. Nangingitim ang ilalim ng mga mata. Bakat na halos ang buto sa mukha dahil sa pagpayat nito.

 

"Naghintay naman ako. Hindi naman ako nang agaw. Hinintay ko na maging libre siya. Na maging single siya. Akala ko nung naging kami na ayos na ang lahat. Na nagtagumpay ako sa pangarap ko na mahalin din ng taong mahal na mahal ko. Yun pala sa umpisa lang kami masaya. Ako pa rin ang talo. Dahil bumalik lang yung ex niya, naitsapwera na agad ako. Kahit yung pagkakaibigan namin hindi man lang niya isinalba. Kahit yun man lang." Napahagulgol ng iyak si Baekhyun habang si Jongdae na naluha na rin ay hinahaplos ang likod niya upang patahanin siya.

 

"Huwag mong panghinayangan iyon, Baekhyun. Hindi siya karapat dapat sa pagmamahal mo. Minahal mo siya nang totoo. Binigay mo ang lahat. Siya ang talo dahil hindi siya marunong makuntento at pinakawalan ka niya. At yung pagkakaibigan niyo, kung sakaling isinalba niya yan, hindi na rin naman kayo mababalik sa dati. Pabayaan mo na siya. Sa umpisa mahirap kalimutan pero makakapag move on ka rin." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Alam mo Baek kung ano ang best revenge? Maging successful ka. Pakita mo na hindi ka apektado. Kaya pumasok ka na ulit. Para maka graduate ka na at matupad mo na ang mga pangarap mo." Sabi naman ni Jongdae.

 

"Ayoko nang pumasok. Ayoko silang makita na magkasama." Ayaw niyang magmukhang kawawa at tanga. At alam niyang kapag nakita niya si Chanyeol, baka kung ano lang ang masabi niya rito dahil sa galit niya. "Kung umalis na lang kaya ako? Kung pumunta na lang ako sa america?"

 

"Isang sem na lang hindi mo pa tatapusin? Pero kung saan mas gagaan ang loob mo doon ako," pagsang ayon ni Jongdae. "Ang mahalaga maging maayos ka."

 

"Kahit malulungkot kami dahil di ka na namin makakasama, kung ang pag alis mo naman ang makakabuti sa'yo, ayos lang sa amin. Mag isa ka lang ngayon, kailangan mo ang parents mo." Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo sa kamay si Baekhyun. "This time, sarili mo naman ang iintindihin at mamahalin mo."

 

Pagkaalis nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae ay binuksan niya ang computer. Tatawagan niya sa skype ang mama niya. Matagal na rin niya itong iniiwasan dahil ayaw niyang malaman nito ang kalagayan niya. Napag-isip isip niya na tama nga si Kyungsoo, kailangan niya ng magulang sa ganitong sitwasyon.

 

Sinagot agad ng mama niya ang skype video call. Weekend ngayon kaya marahil nasa bahay lang ito at nagpapahinga.

 

"Anak. Buti naman at tumawag ka. Miss na miss na kita. Bakit parang pumayat ka? Hindi ka ba kumakain?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ng mama niya.

 

"Mama, I miss you na rin po." Mahina niyang sagot.

 

"Anak may problema ba? Bakit namamaga ang mga mata mo? Umiyak ka ba?" Tanong muli nito.

 

"Mama." Tuluyan na siyang naluha. "Mama kunin mo na ko. Ayoko na dito. Hindi ko na kaya 'ma."

 

"Anak ano bang nangyari?" Ikinwento niya lahat lahat sa mama niya. Naintindihan naman siya nito. Hindi siya hinusgahan. Magulang pa rin talaga ang totoong makakaintindi sa anak.

 

"Baekhyun anak, aasikasuhin natin yan. Kukunin na kita. Dito mo na ituloy ang pag aaral mo. May university naman dito na magc-credit ng mga subjects na nakuha mo na. Ako na ang bahala. Huwag ka nang mag isip ng kung ano ano anak. Ha?" Naiiyak na rin ang mama ni Baekhyun. Nadurog ang puso niya sa naranasan ng anak.

 

"Thank you mama. Mahal kita ma. Kayo ni papa."

 

Isang buwan nag asikaso si Baekhyun ng mga requirements para sa pagpunta sa US. Mabuti na lang at naging mabilis ang pag-approve ng visa niya. Hindi na siya nahirapan. Umaayon ang lahat sa mga plano niya. Kahit paano nawawala sa isip niya ang mga nangyari. Hindi na rin niya nakikita si Chanyeol. Sabi ni Sehun madalas daw itong absent at umalis na raw ito sa basketball team ng university. Yun ang huling balita niya kay Chanyeol. Pagkatapos noon, nagdesisyon siya na huwag na makibalita tungkol dito. Kung wala itong pakialam sa kanya, dapat wala na rin siyang pakialam dito.

 

Nag-iimpake siya ng mga damit para sa pag alis niya papuntang America nang dumating sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Tumayo siya at niyakap ang mga ito.

 

"Hey anong meron?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo na nag aalangan kung yayakap din ba o hindi.

 

"Mamimiss ko kayo kapag nandun na ko." Sagot ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Huwag ka nang mag inarte Soo. Alam kong iiyak ka rin sa pag alis niya." Sabi ni Jongdae habang tumatawa. Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. Pagkaraan ay tinulungan nila si Baekhyun na mag impake.

 

"Kapag nasa america na ko, ayoko nang makarinig ng kahit ano tungkol kay Chanyeol please." Pakiusap niya sa mga kaibigan. "Ayoko rin na malaman niya kung nasaan ako."

 

"Sa kin wala kang maririnig na ganyan. Hindi ko naman kinakausap yun. Ewan ko lang kay Jongdae." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin silang dalawa kay Jongdae.

 

"Ako talaga? Hindi rin ako magsasalita promise. Hindi niya malalaman na umalis ka na." Pangako nito.

 

"Basta kapag nandoon ka na sana hindi mawala ang communication natin. Balitaan mo kami palagi ah?" Nagulat si Baekhyun nang mapatingin siya kay Kyungsoo dahil nangingilid ang luha nito.

 

"Oo naman. Kayo pa ba makakalimutan ko? Kayo yung nandiyan nung naiwan ako sa ere.  Kayo yung nagparamdam na mahalaga ako nung pakiramdam ko na wala akong kwenta." Inakbayan niya ang dalawang kaibigan.

 

"Hayaan mo Baek, kapag yumaman ako bibili ako ng eroplano tapos ipapasundo ko lahat ng naiwan sa ere." Pabirong saad ni Jongdae. Kinaltukan naman ito ni Kyungsoo. "Aray ko naman, nagbibiro lang ako."

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang ulit siya natawa pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyari. "Sana magka lovelife ka na Jongdae."

 

"Don't worry my friend. Coming soon na iyan." Nanlaki ang mga mata nina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Napa wow pa sila nang sabay.

 

"Siguraduhin mo lang na totoo na yan ah." Paniniguro ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Basta wait lang kayo. I-aannounce ko naman kapag sure na." Nakangising sabi ni Jongdae. "Ikaw, Baekhyun maghanap ka ng jowa dun. Yung patay na patay sa'yo. Yung ituturing ka na kamahalan. Yung hindi marupok sa ex."

 

"Sa ngayon hindi ko priority yan sa pagpunta ko doon. Ang goal ko ay maging successful sa advertising industry." Lumapit sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo at niyakap siya ng mga ito. Sinabi nila na matutupad iyon dahil matalino siya at masipag mag aral. At kung magfofocus siya sa gusto niya, matutupad ang mga pangarap niya.

 

"Paano, see you na lang pag bumalik ako dito sa Pinas? Huwag niyong pababayaan ang mga sarili niyo. Tatawag ako kapag hindi ako busy. Kahit mahal. Mahal ko naman kayo eh." Hinatid na niya sa gate ang mga kaibigan dahil uuwi na ang mga ito.

 

"Baekhyun, mahal ka rin namin. Basta yung mga bilin namin sa'yo ah?" Tumango si Baekhyun kay Jongdae.

 

"Bye Baekhyun. See you again." Pagpapaalam ni Kyungsoo. At muli ay nag group hug silang tatlo..

 

Bukas sa pag alis niya ng bansa magbabago na ang lahat. Maiiba na ang paligid niya. Makaka-move on na siya sa lahat ng sakit na idinulot ng taong kaisa isa niyang pinaglaanan ng pagmamahal. Pangako niya sa sarili niya na hindi na siya papayag na masaktan muli. Hinding hindi na mauulit lahat ng sakit at kabiguan. Mamahalin na niya ang sarili niya.

 

 

 

**2018**

 

New York, USA

 

Ngayon lang natahimik ang phone ni Baekhyun sa sunud-sunod na mga tawag ng junior copywriter, artists, account manager, at creative director. Kahit weekend at walang pasok ay hindi siya pinapatahimik ng mga ito. Nagtatrabaho siya sa isa sa pinakamalaking advertising agency dito sa New York. Nagsimula siya bilang intern at ilang beses sumubok na magpasa ng portfolio bago natanggap as regular employee. Pinagbuti niya ang entry level position na ibinigay sa kanya. Nagsimula siya bilang advertising assistant at nang makitaan siya ng potential ay inalok sa kanya ang copywriter position. Ginawa niya ang lahat para maging successful sa position na binigay sa kanya. Hanggang sa bigyan siya ng malaking break ng company, ang irevive ang product na matagal nang wala sa market. Nagtagumpay ang ad campaign na iprinesent niya sa mga head at iyon ang naging dahilan kaya ngayon ay Senior Copywriter na siya ng advertising agency. Kaakibat ng pagka-promote niya ay mas mahabang oras sa trabaho. Minsan hindi na siya umuuwi lalo na kapag malapit na ang deadline at kailangang kailangan na itong ipresent sa client for approval. Sobrang hands on siya sa mga subordinates niya. Siya ang gumagabay sa mga ito para makagawa ng copy na siguradong magugustuhan ng creative director at lalong lalo na ng client nila. Paminsan minsan nasusungitan niya ang mga ito pero sanay naman sila  sa ganoon. Nakakapressure pero kakaiba ang saya kapag nakikita niya sa mga billboard, tv ad at naririnig niya sa radio ang sarili niyang idea.

 

Naputol ang pagmumuni-muni ni Baekhyun nang muling tumunog ang phone niya. Alarm lang pala ito. Hudyat na kailangan niyang ituloy ang ginagawa niyang portfolio. Binuksan niya ang macbook at nakita niya na may new email. Si Kyungsoo iyon. Kapag hindi siya online sa facebook, dito siya kinakausap ng kaibigan. Alam kasi nito na madalas siyang mag open ng email dahil sa trabaho. Pagbukas niya ng email ay nakita niya ang attachment. Wedding invitation sa kasal nila ni Jongin. Nakalagay pa sa email na kapag hindi siya nagpunta ay isusumpa nito ang lovelife niya. Natawa siya sa nabasa. Binuksan niya ang facebook at tinawagan si Kyungsoo via video call.

 

"Natanggap mo na ba yung email ko Mr. Byun?" Bungad agad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

"Oo. Hindi mo na kailangang isumpa ang lovelife ko. Matagal nang isinumpa yon." Natatawang saad ni Baekhyun.

 

"Grabe ka. Hindi naman. Ayaw mo lang talaga mag-jowa. Oh ano, uuwi ka ba ng Pinas? Tandaan mo, nangako ka sa akin. Ipapahatid naman kita papuntang Baguio eh." Nagtaka si Baekhyun sa narinig mula kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Baguio? Doon ka magpapakasal? Bakit?" Tanong niya rito.

 

"Oo hindi ka ba nagbasa ng invitation? Doon gusto ng pamilya ni Jongin. Sila naman gagastos sa lahat. Sino ba naman ako para magreklamo? Hoy umuwi ka ah? Hindi pwedeng wala ka sa kasal ko. Kapag hindi ka nagpunta FO na tayo." Pananakot nito kay Baekhyun.

 

"Nagfile na ako ng leave. One month yun. Siguro naman papayagan ako ng boss ko dahil sa dami ng successful ad campaigns na nagawa ko." Simula kasi nang maging senior copywriter siya ay sunud sunod na ang pag approve ng mga concept at ideas na isinasubmit niya. Lahat naman iyon ay nagugustuhan ng clients. Kumbaga, wala na siyang sablay na copy katulad nung bago pa lamang siya.

 

"Ang yaman mo na nga eh. Tama na pagpapayaman. Lovelife naman." Pang aasar ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Wala akong time diyan. Basta sasabihan kita agad kapag na-approve na ang leave ko. Mismong araw na ng kasal mo ang dating ko diyan. Walang available na mas maagang flight . Kasi naman magpapakasal lang christmas season pa." Reklamo niya kay Kyungsoo. Natawa naman ito.

 

"Wala rin akong nagawa. Mga future in laws ko nagdecide ng date. Hayaan mo na at least dito ka magpapasko sa pilipinas." Sabagay matagal na nga pala yung huling pasko sa Pilipinas na naranasan niya. Nakakamiss dahil iba talaga ang pasko doon.

 

 

Philippines

 

Alas dose na ng hatinggabi nang lumapag ang eroplanong sinasakyan niya. Dapat ay 11pm pa ito kaso delayed ang flight niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala na narito na siya ulit sa Pilipinas. 9 years na rin ang nakalipas simula noong umalis siya. Sumakay siya ng taxi at nagpahatid sa condominium unit. Oo bumili siya ng condo unit 5 years ago noong napromote siya bilang reward sa sarili niya. Kuya niya ang nag asikaso sa pagbili ng unit para may matuluyan siya kapag uuwi siya sa Pinas. Plano na rin kasi nila na ibenta ang bahay nila at isa yon sa aasikasuhin ni Baekhyun ngayong nakabalik na siya. Pagkadating niya sa bahay ay inayos niya ang mga gamit.  Inilagay sa closet ang mga damit mula sa maleta. Pagkaraan ay naligo na siya. Tinawagan niya ang kuya niya upang hiramin ang kotse nito. Iyon na lamang ang dadalhin niya papunta sa Baguio para hindi na niya maabala pa si Kyungsoo. Umidlip muna siya nang ilang oras bago siya umalis papuntang Baguio.

 

Halos limang oras lang ang naging biyahe niya paakyat sa Baguio City dahil sa bagong daan papunta rito. 9 years ago ay walong oras pa ang travel time papunta dito pero ngayon ay mabilis na. Ang dami na talagang nagbago simula nung umalis siya. Tiningnan niya sa waze kung saan ang garden suites na venue ng kasal nina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Garden wedding ang theme ng kasal nila dahil yun ang matagal nang pangarap ni Kyungsoo. Medyo nahirapan si Baekhyun sa pagda-drive dahil steep ang mga daan papunta sa venue. Malayo rin ito sa mismong town proper ng Baguio. Mabuti na lang at nagdala siya ng sasakyan dahil mukhang hindi ito accessible sa commuters.

 

Pagkababa niya ng sasakyan ay sinalubong siya ni Jongdae. Tuwang tuwa ito na yumakap sa kanya nang mahigpit. Inaya siya nito sa itaas ng villa upang puntahan si Kyungsoo. Iginala ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya sa buong paligid. Malawak ang garden nito na tamang tama para sa isang garden wedding na may 200 guests. May mga elevated gazebo rin sa paligid kung saan tanaw na tanaw ang kabundukan at ang mga zigzag sa kennon road. Napapaligiran ng pine tree ang buong lugar. Gustong gusto ni Baekhyun ang amoy ng pine tree na tila may refreshing at calming effect sa kanya. Nadatnan nila si Kyungsoo na nagbibihis ng isusuot na tuxedo para sa kasal niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata nito nang makita siya. Agad siyang nilapitan at niyakap nang mahigpit.

 

"Baekhyun! Ikaw na ba talaga 'to?" Parang maiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

 

"Oo ako na ito. Kala mo ba matitiis kita? Siyempre hindi ako pwedeng mawala sa kasal mo." Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Huwag kang iiyak baka mabura yang make up mo sige ka."

 

"Hay nako Baek, kahapon pa yan iyak nang iyak. Parang ayaw magpakasal." Sabi naman ni Jongdae. Binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Hoy siyempre gusto kong magpakasal. Bawal na ba magsenti? Palibhasa masayang masaya ka sa lovelife mo kaya di ka na drama queen." Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae.

 

"Tama na yan. Ngayon lang tayo nagkita kitang tatlo ulit. Basta mamaya ibalibag mo kay Jongdae ang bulaklak ah? Mukhang atat na mag asawa 'to eh." Natatawang saad ni Baekhyun. Madalas mabanggit ni Jongdae kapag magkausap sila sa video call na gusto na nito magpakasal. Hinihintay na lang niya na magpropose ang boyfriend niyang si Minseok.

 

"Bakit kay Jongdae kung pwede naman sa'yo?" Tanong nito kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman hinampas lang si Kyungsoo nang pabiro.

 

"Alam mo naman na ayoko kaya imposible yan." Dumating naman ang mga magvivideo kay Kyungsoo para sa wedding niya kaya lumabas sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Bumaba sila sa mismong pagdadausan ng kasal. May mga tables at chairs doon na nakaayos na. Nagsisidatingan na rin ang mga bisita nina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ngunit isang matangkad na lalaki ang dumating. Naka long sleeve ito na kulay blue at black pants. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Alam niya kung sino ito. Si Chanyeol.. Naramdaman na naman niya ang galit dito. Ayaw na niya itong makita kahit kailan pero tingnan mo nga naman, pagkaraan ng ilang taon magkikita pa rin pala sila. Muntik na niyang makalimutan na close nga pala sila ni Jongin kaya malamang ay invited din ito. Napatingin ito sa kanya at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Una siyang umiwas nang tingin. Akala niya ay iiwas ito sa kanya ngunit laking gulat niya nang tumabi pa ito sa kanila ni Jongdae. Binati pa nga ito ng kaibigan niya na ipinagtaka niya. Maski si Kyungsoo ay kinausap din si Chanyeol. Ano kaya ang nangyari at parang close na ulit sila kay Chanyeol? Baka naman nagiging civil lang ito. Pero hindi eh, nakikipagbiruan pa nga. Parang siya lang ang hindi pumapansin sa ex niya.

 

Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun na makitang ikinakasal si Kyungsoo sa lalaking mahal nito. Hindi rin naging madali ang pinagdaanan nila bilang magkasintahan pero hindi sila nag iwanan. Naisip niya na kung ganito lang sana katatag ang naging relasyon nila ni Chanyeol edi sana sila rin sa huli. Nang marealize niya na naiisip niya ang mga bagay na iyon ay agad niya ibinaling sa ibang bagay ang atensyon niya. Naka move on na siya, hindi na dapat siya nakakaramdam ng panghihinayang dahil siya ang sinayang.

 

Nang matapos ang wedding ceremony ay nagsimula na ang salu-salo. Nasa iisang table sina Jongdae, Sehun, Chanyeol, at Baekhyun. Masayang nagkukwentuhan ang tatlo habang siya ay tahimik lang na nakikinig. Iniiwasan niyang tumingin sa side ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi ba kayo aattend ng reunion? Ikaw Chanyeol? Wala kang balak?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi niyo naman ako kasabay grumaduate paano ako sasama?" Tapos natawa ito.

 

"Ay sorry. Oo nga pala nauna kami grumaduate. Nakalimutan ko." Sagot naman ni Sehun. Si Baekhyun naman nagtaka kung bakit hindi naka graduate si Chanyeol kasabay nila. Gusto niyang itanong pero ayaw niyang magmukhang curious.

 

"Huy Baekhyun magsalita ka naman diyan." Puna ni Jongdae sa kanya.

 

"Sensya na medyo may jetlag pa yata ako. Excuse me, pupunta lang ako sa restroom." Tumayo si Baekhyun at pumasok sa loob ng villa. Hindi niya kaya na makasama sa iisang lugar si Chanyeol. Parang hindi siya makahinga. Nang makita niya ang restroom, pipihitin na sana niya ang doorknob nang may biglang nagsalita mula sa likuran niya.

 

"Baekhyun, kamusta?" Tila nanlamig ang buong katawan niya nang marinig ng boses ni Chanyeol na binanggit ang pangalan niya. Lumingon siya at hinarap ito.

 

"Okay lang." Akmang tatalikod na siya nang hilahin nito ang braso niya. Dahilan para mapasubsob siya sa dibdib nito. Hindi agad niya namalayan na nakayakap na pala ito sa kanya sa sobrang bilis ng pangyayari. Nang mahimasmasan siya ay itinulak niya ito.

 

"Bakit mo ginawa iyon?" Tanong niya kay Chanyeol. Nagtama ang mga tingin nila. Tiningnan niya ito nang masama.

 

"Sorry, hindi ko lang napigilan. Matagal din tayong hindi nagkita. Namiss kita." Sagot ni Chanyeol. Napahalakhak naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito.

 

"Ako? Namiss mo? Nagpapatawa ka ba? Alam mo Chanyeol, wala akong panahon sa'yo. Huwag mo nang uulitin iyon kung ayaw mong masaktan." Pagkasabi no'n ay dali dali siyang pumasok sa restroom. Ini-lock niya ang pintuan dahil sa takot na baka sundan siya ni Chanyeol.

 

Isa isa nang nag-aalisan ang mga bisita pagkatapos ng celebration para sa kasal. Ang iba, babalik na sa manila habang yung iba naman sa hotel na tinutuluyan dito sa Baguio. Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun sa bagong kasal na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na babalik na siya ng manila. Maiiwan pa si Jongdae dahil naka check in ito sa hotel at bukas pa uuwi. Nakasakay na siya ng sasakyan nang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan. Mabuti na lamang at hindi pa siya nakakalayo. Bumalik siya sa garden suites.

 

"Ang lakas ng ulan mukhang hindi ako makakabalik sa manila." Nag aalala niyang saad. Naroon pa rin sina Jongdae, Sehun at Chanyeol. "Dito na lang siguro ako magpapalipas ng gabi."

 

"Nako Baekhyun, wala nang space dito. Lahat ng room occupied na." Sabi ni Jongdae. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone sa bulsa at nagsimulang maghanap ng hotel.

 

"Fully booked na rin lahat." Patuloy pa rin siya sa pag scroll ng booking app.

 

"Sama ka na lang sa amin ni Sehun. Doon ka na lang sa rest house magpalipas ng gabi." Sabad ni Chanyeol.

 

"Bakit naman ako sasama sa'yo?" Masungit na saad ni Baekhyun. Tinaasan pa niya ng kilay si Chanyeol.

 

"Delikado magdrive. Malakas ang ulan tapos zigzag pa yung dadaanan mo." Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

 

"Oo nga naman Baekhyun. Kaya sumama ka na sa kanila. Hihintayin ko si Minseok dito para sunduin ako papuntang hotel." Sang ayon naman ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol.

 

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi sumama kay Chanyeol. Sa kanya pa ito sumakay dahil wala itong dala na sasakyan. Sumabay lang ito kay Sehun papunta sa kasal.

 

Dumiretso kaagad siya sa guestroom nang ituro iyon ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Ayaw niyang makausap ito. Kahit tingnan ito hindi niya magawa. Kumukulo pa rin ang dugo niya sa ex boyfriend kahit na nga pinatuloy siya nito sa rest house. Wala rin naman siyang choice. Lumabas siya sa kwarto ng mga bandang 1:00 am dahil nagugutom siya. Inakala niya na tulog na si Chanyeol kaya kampante siyang naglakad palabas. Muntik na siyang himatayin sa gulat nang makita niyang nakaupo ito sa sofa. Napatingin siya sa indoor fireplace at dahil doon ay bumalik lahat ng alaala na naganap sa tapat nito. Tiningnan naman ni Chanyeol kung ano yung tinitingnan ni Baekhyun. Pareho sila ng naisip. Ang nangyari nung gabing iyon sa harapan ng fireplace. Ang una at huling beses na may nangyari sa kanila. Pinutol ni Chanyeol ang katahimikan.

 

"Baekhyun? May kailangan ka? Gusto mong kumain?" Sunud sunod na tanong niya kay Baekhyun. Umiling lang ito ngunit traydor ang tiyan niya dahil tumunog iyon. Narinig ni Chanyeol at natawa ito. Pumunta siya sa kusina at nagsimulang magluto.

 

"Enjoy your meal." Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol matapos ilagay lahat sa dining table ang mga niluto niyang pagkain. Hindi pa rin kumikibo si Baekhyun. Pero naiilang siya dahil pinapanood siya ni Chanyeol habang kumakain.

 

"Ang cute mo pa rin habang kumakain. Na-miss ko panoorin ka." Sabi nito kay Baekhyun.

 

"Bukas ng umaga kapag maganda na ang panahon, babalik na ko sa manila." Pag iiba niya sa topic.

 

"Masyado ka namang excited na umalis. Hindi pa nga tayo nakakapag usap nang masinsinan."

 

"Wala naman tayong dapat pag usapan. Matagal na tayong tapos. Ni hindi nga tayo magkaibigan. Magkakilala lang." Pinipigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na magtaray dahil nasa loob siya ng bahay ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang magmukhang bastos.

 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun. Sorry sa lahat." Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kutsara at tinidor tapos tumayo na siya. Ayaw na niyang marinig pa ang mga sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

 

Maganda na ang panahon nang mag umaga na kaya naman nagmadali na si Baekhyun na umalis. Hindi na siya nagpaalam kina Chanyeol at Sehun. Mabilis naman siyang nakarating sa manila at nakauwi sa condo niya. Hindi pa sanay ang katawan niya sa oras sa Pinas kaya naman maghapon siyang tulog. Nang magising siya ay gabi na. Nag dinner siya at naligo tapos nagsimula na siyang magtrabaho. Kahit nasa ibang bansa siya ay pinapadalhan pa rin siya ng gawain ng creative director at mga for approval na ad campaign ng mga subordinates niya. Narinig niyang tumunog ang doorbell. Wala naman siyang inaasahan na bisita. Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay tumambad sa kanya si Chanyeol.

 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Pano mo nalaman na dito ako nakatira?" Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol, pumasok lang ito sa loob ng bahay niya. "Teka, hindi ko sinabing pumasok ka!"

 

"Ang ganda ng unit mo, Baekhyunie. Big time ka na talaga." Kampante pa itong umupo sa sofa. "Si Jongdae nagbigay sa akin ng address mo. Anong ginagawa ko dito? Ibibigay ko ito sa'yo. Strawberries, strawberry jam at strawberry wine. Huwag ka mag alala hindi naman ako nagalit nung umalis ka nang walang paalam sa rest house ko."

 

"Hindi na ko mahilig sa strawberries! At kung sa tingin mo mag aapologize ako sa'yo sa pag alis ko nang walang paalam sa bahay mo nagkakamali ka. Nagtitimpi lang ako kahapon dahil nandun ako sa bahay mo pero ngayon kayang kaya na kitang sungitan. Kaya umalis ka na at isama mo yang mga dala mo." Pagtataray niya kay Chanyeol. Tumayo ito at hinawakan siya sa magkabilang balikat. Pilit siyang kumawala ngunit malakas ito.

 

"Gusto ko lang sabihin na hinding hindi ako susuko. Gagawin ko lahat para maging akin ka ulit." Napasinghap si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig. Siya? Magiging kay Chanyeol ulit? No way!

 

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan? Anong magiging sayo ako ulit? Nababaliw ka na ba? Alam mo wala akong time makipaggaguhan sa'yo kaya pwede ba lumayas ka na sa bahay ko. Alis!" Itinulak niya ito palabas ng pinto at mabilis na inilock iyon. Hindi niya pinansin ang paulit ulit na pag doorbell nito.

 

Naulit nang naulit ang pagpunta ni Chanyeol sa bahay niya. Hanggang sa wala na siyang magawa kundi hayaan ito na mag stay doon. Halos araw araw ay nasa condo niya ito. Palagi niya itong sinunsungitan. Ni minsan hindi niya pinaramdam na welcome ito sa bahay niya. Lagi siyang nakasinghal kapag kinakausap siya nito.

 

"Baekhyun, pansinin mo naman ako. Puro ka laptop diyan. Kausapin mo naman ako." Puna ni Chanyeol sa kanya. "Akala ko pa naman umuwi ka sa Pinas para magbakasyon pero nagtatrabaho ka pa rin."

 

"Ano bang pakialam mo? Tigilan mo nga yang pagsesermon sa kin dahil hindi naman kita tatay. Hindi rin kita kaibigan. Kung tutuusin stranger ka na lang talaga sa buhay ko. Kaya wala kang karapatan na pigilan ako sa ginagawa ko. Umalis ka na nga naaalibadbaran ako sa mukha--"

 

"Mukha kong gwapo?" Kinindatan nito si Baekhyun. Inirapan naman siya nito.

 

"Hindi mo na ako madadaan sa ganyan." Isinarado niya ang macbook at tumayo.

 

"Edi ibig sabihin pala nadaan ka sa pakindat ko dati?" Kumindat muli ito pero this time tinalikuran na siya ni Baekhyun. Pumasok ito sa kwarto. Nagbihis siya. Pagkalabas niya ng kwarto ay naroon pa rin si Chanyeol.

 

"Wow nagbihis ka ah. Aalis ka? Saan ka pupunta? Sasama ko."

 

"Humihinga ka pa ba? Sunod sunod ka palagi magtanong parang walang punctuation mark yang sentence mo. Eh ano naman sa'yo kung saan ako pupunta? Sasama ka na naman? Susundan mo na naman ako? Wala ka bang ginagawa sa buhay mo? Wala ka bang trabaho?" Tanong niya kay Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang hindi niya talaga alam ang pinagkakaabalahan nito dahil hindi naman siya nakibalita dito nung nasa America na siya.

 

"May trabaho ako. Music composer at songwriter ako sa isang recording company. Hindi naman required na palagi akong nandoon. May studio naman ako sa bahay. Kaya nakakaalis-alis ako at napupuntahan kita." Natupad naman pala ni Chanyeol ang pangarap niya. Katulad ng pagtupad niya sa pangarap niya sa advertising field. Kibit balikat ang isinagot ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya pagkaraan ay lumabas na ito ng condo. Nakasunod pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Sinamahan siya nito na mag grocery. Napagkamalan pa nga silang mag asawa doon.

 

Nag dinner sila sa isang resto bar malapit sa grocery. Wala silang imikan habang kumakain dahil sinabi niya kay Chanyeol na ayaw niya ng makulit at magulo kapag kumakain. After nilang kumain at nagpaalam si Chanyeol na magre-restroom lang daw. Maya maya ay nagulat siya nang makita itong nakatayo sa mini stage ng resto bar at may hawak na mic.

 

"Magandang gabi sa inyong lahat. Ang kakantahin ko ay para sa pinakamamahal kong si Baekhyun. Nandito ako sa harapan mo, umaasa na sana mapatawad mo ako at mapagbigyan muli."

 

Nagsimula nang kumanta si Chanyeol. Nakatitig siya kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya inaalis ang tingin niya dito na para bang mawawala ito kapag ginawa niya iyon.

 

_Muli ay 'yong pagbigyan,_

_ako'y nagkamali,_

_Muli ay 'yong patawarin,_

_ako'y nagsisisi,_

_Alam kong ako'y nangakong di na mauulit pa_

_ako'y nagkamali sa'yo,_

_muli ay patawarin mo_

 

Kaya ba niyang patawarin si Chanyeol? Bakit ang tigas pa rin ng puso niya para rito? Bakit puro galit pa rin ang nasa dibdib niya?

 

_Ako ba'y 'yong yayakapin?_

_nakaraa'y kayang limutin?_

_Magtiwalang muli_

_mahalin mong muli_

_magbalik ka sa'kin_

Hindi na nagawang tapusin ni Baekhyun ang pagkanta ni Chanyeol. Tumakbo siya palabas ng resto bar. Naupo siya sa gilid at tuluyang naluha. Wala na siyang pakialam kung pagtinginan man siya. Tinatanong niya ang sarili kung talagang matigas ang puso niya, bakit siya naiiyak ngayon?

 

"Baekhyun, bakit ka umiiyak?" Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. "Alam mo namang ayoko na nakikita kang umiiyak kasi nasasaktan ako di ba?"

 

"Ano bang kailangan mo sa akin? Bakit ba kinukulit mo ako? Alam mo okay na ko eh. Tapos out of nowhere bigla kang susulpot. Gusto mo na namang maging parte ng buhay ko. Ang gulo mo, Chanyeol. Di ba ikaw naman yung nagtapon sakin? Di ba ikaw naman yung tumapos ng lahat? Ano to? Ano itong ginagawa mong panggugulo?" Sobrang confused na siya. Hindi niya maunawaan kung ano ang gustong ipahiwatig ni Chanyeol sa ginagawa nito.

 

"Sorry. Gusto ko lang naman na mabalik tayo sa dati. Gusto ko na bumalik ka sa akin." Sinubukan niyang hawakan si Baekhyun pero umiwas ito. "Pinagsisihan ko nang lubos ang ginawa kong pag iwan sa'yo. Hindi ko dapat ginawa iyon sa'yo. Hindi kita dapat iniwan nung panahon na mag isa ka lang."

 

"Alam mo bang tanong ako nang tanong sa sarili ko? All these years kinukwestyon ko ang sarili ko. May hindi ba ako nagawa o naibigay nung tayo pa? Ano ba ang kulang sa akin at nagawa akong iwan at ipagpalit ng taong pinakamamahal ko? Sobrang laking damage sa pagkatao ko yung nangyari sa atin. Yung pakiramdam na kahit ginagawa ko yung best ko, kulang pa rin ako. Di pa rin ako sapat. Second best lang ako." Nakita ni Baekhyun na lumuluha na rin si Chanyeol.

 

"Walang mali sayo. Ako ang may mali. Ako ang may problema. Please Baekhyun, huwag mo nang sisihin ang sarili mo. Gagawin ko ang lahat. Babawi ako sa'yo. Balikan mo lang ako." Pagkukumbinsi niya kay Baekhyun.

 

"Sumuko ka na. Hindi na tayo magkakabalikan pa Chanyeol. Hinding hindi na. Hindi na ito tungkol sa kung may nararamdaman pa ba ako para sa'yo or wala na. Ibigay mo sa akin ang hindi mo naibigay noong iwan mo ako. Peace of mind." Pagkaraan no'n ay dali dali siya sumakay sa sasakyan at umalis. Naiwan si Chanyeol sa tapat ng resto bar na nakatulala. Nararamdaman niya na mahal pa rin siya ni Baekhyun. Mas nangingibabaw lang ang galit nito sa kanya. Pero ano nga ba ang dapat niyang gawin para makaumbinsi ito na balikan siya?

 

Pinuntahan ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa bahay nito. Kailangan niya ng makakausap. Alam niyang isa ito sa makakaintindi sa kanya. Alam niyang pakikinggan siya nito. Ikinuwento niya lahat kay Sehun. Sinabi niya ang lahat ng panunuyo na ginawa niya kay Baekhyun at ang naging resulta nito.

 

"Baka naman nakukulitan na siya sa'yo? Ibahin mo na ang strategy mo, Pare. Magpamiss ka kaya? Huwag mo na muna siyang puntahan." Suggestion ni Sehun. Umiling naman si Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi pwede. Baka kapag ginawa ko 'yan isipin niya na sumuko na agad ako. Gusto kong isipin niya na hindi ko kayang sukuan siya." Paliwanag niya kay Sehun na tatango-tango naman sa sinabi niya.

 

"Kung sabihin mo na lang kaya sa kanya ang totoo? Yung totoong dahilan kaya mo siya iniwan noon? Yan ang pinakamadaling paraan para magbago ang isip niya tungkol sa'yo." Natigilan si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Sehun. May parte ng isip niya na nagsasabing tama si Sehun pero ayaw niyang gawin yun.

 

"Ayoko. Hinding hindi ko yan gagamitin para lang balikan ako ni Baekhyun. Hindi na dapat niya malaman yan." Matagal na niyang hindi naiisip ang nangyari 9 years ago. Ayaw na niyang ungkatin pa iyon. Gusto niya kung babalikan siya ni Baekhyun ay dahil mahal pa siya nito.

 

"Ikaw ang bahala. Alam kong babalik din siya sa'yo kaya huwag kang mawalan nang pag-asa. Kaya mo yan." Tinapik ni Sehun sa balikat ng kaibigan.

 

 

Nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa paulit ulit na tunog ng doorbell. Napakamot siya nang ulo dahil iritang irita siya sa makukulit na pindot nang pindot ng doorbell. Pagkabukas niya ng pinto ay naroon si Chanyeol. Pinapasok niya ito. Naupo sila pareho sa sofa na magkaharap.

 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Di ba sinabi ko nang hindi na tayo magkakabalikan? Bakit ba ang kulit mo?" Sunud sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

"Nandito ako para sabihin na wala akong balak na sukuan ka at para ibigay sa'yo ito." Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang sobre kay Baekhyun. Kinuha niya iyon at binuksan. Wedding invitation para sa kasal ni Yoora na magaganap sa susunod na linggo. "Gusto ni ate na nandun ka. Namimiss ka na raw niya."

 

"Huwag mong gamitin ang ate mo para makasama ako at mapapayag sa gusto mong mangyari." Straight to the point niyang saad. "Hindi na ako uto uto, Chanyeol."

 

"Gusto naman talaga ni ate na pumunta ka. Nakalimutan mo na ba kung gaano kayo kalapit sa isa't isa? Kaya please, magpunta ka na." Explain ni Chanyeol. Pumayag si Baekhyun. Hindi niya matiis ang ate Yoora ni Chanyeol. Sa kabila nang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila ng ex boyfriend, hindi dapat madamay ang pagkakaibigan nila ng ate nito. Wala naman sigurong masama kung pupunta siya. Hindi naman si Chanyeol ang ipupunta niya roon kundi ang ate nito. 

 

The next day, umalis si Baekhyun. Pupunta siya sa mall upang bumili ng regalo sa kasal ni Yoora. Mabuti na lang at naalala niya na kadalasan nga palang regalo sa kasal dito sa Pinas ay kasangkapan, furnitures at appliances kaya iyon agad ang pinuntahan niya. Hindi katulad sa US na madalas, bulaklak o pera ang ibinibigay sa kasal na napuntahan na niya. Namimili siya ng appliances nang mapalingon siya sa gilid niya. Isang pamilyar na babae ang nakita niya. May kasama itong lalaki na tila asawa nito. Napansin ng babae na nakatingin siya kaya nilapitan siya nito.

 

"Baekhyun?" Si Nana. "Ikaw na ba yan?"

 

"Hello Nana." Naiilang niyang bati. Ipinakilala ni Nana ang kasama nitong lalaki na asawa nito.

 

"Ang tagal nating hindi nagkita! By the way, gusto kitang ayain na mag coffee. Para naman makapagkwentuhan tayo. Pwede ka ba?" Hindi naman sila close noon pero ngayon inaaya siya nito na magkamustahan sila. Ang weird sa pakiramdam para kay Baekhyun na ayain ng ex ng ex niya. Pero naisip niya na wala namang masama kung sasama siya. Ayaw rin naman niyang isipin nito na apektado pa rin siya.

 

"S-Sige mag coffee tayo." Nakangiti niyang sinabi kay Nana. Sa loob lang din sila ng mall nag starbucks. Ito pa nga ang umorder ng drinks para sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi niya alam kung paano magsisimula ng conversation kay Nana dahil wala talaga siyang maisip na mapag-uusapan nila bukod kay Chanyeol na pareho nilang ex.

 

"Ang tagal mo rin sa ibang bansa. 9 years?" Bungad nito. Tumango naman siya. "Huwag ka nang mailang sa akin. Ako nga dapat yung mahiya sa'yo dahil sa mga nangyari noon."

 

"Wala na sa akin yun, Nana. Past is past. Kamusta ka na ba?" Tanong niya upang maiba ang topic nila. Sinikap niya na maging kaswal.

 

"Eto, 8 years nang kasal. May dalawang anak. Babae at lalaki." Kwento nito.

 

"8 years? Ibig sabihin 1 year pagkatapos kong umalis, nagpakasal ka? Nagkahiwalay agad kayo ni Chanyeol?" Hindi niya mapigilan na magtanong.

 

"Hindi naman kami nagkabalikan noon. Wait hindi pa ba niya sinasabi sa'yo?"  Napatakip ito ng bibig.

 

"Anong ibig mong sabihin? Anong hindi kayo nagkabalikan noon?" Naguguluhan na si Baekhyun. Hindi niya maintindihan. Kung hindi sila nagkabalikan noon, bakit siya hiniwalayan ni Chanyeol?

 

"Akala ko alam mo na dahil pareho kayong umattend sa kasal ni Kyungsoo. I'm sorry, Baekhyun. Sorry kung inisip mo na inagaw ko siya sa'yo noon. Patawad sa sakit na naidulot ko sa'yo. Hindi kami nagbalikan. Nagpanggap lang kami na kami na ulit.. Para tuluyan ka nang lumayo sa kanya. Labag sa loob ko yun pero wala akong magawa dahil iyon ang gusto ni Chanyeol." Napakunot noo si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Nana. Biglang nagsilabasan ang mga tanong sa isip niya. Biglang gusto na niyang malaman ang mga sasabihin pa nito.

 

"Bakit niyo ginawa iyon? Bakit kailangang magpanggap kayo na nagkabalikan? Hindi ko magets kung bakit eh. Hindi naman ako tanga pero di ko maisip kung ano ang dahilan." Nafufrustrate na siya sa mga tanong niya. Gusto niyang maliwanagan.

 

"Nagkasakit si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya na makita mo siya sa ganoong kalagayan at mahirapan ka. Kaya nagdesisyon siya na hiwalayan ka....."

 

 

**_2009_ **

_Pabalik na si Chanyeol mula sa library papunta sa gymnasium upang maglaro. Championship game ngayon. Sayang nga lang at hindi makakanood si Baekhyun dahil busy ito. Siya pa naman ang nagbibigay ng lakas ng loob kay Chanyeol habang naglalaro pero naiintindihan niya naman. Napahinto siya sa paglalakad nang maramdaman niya na sumasakit na naman ang ulo niya. Maraming beses niya itong nararamdaman sa loob ng isang linggo. Umiinom siya ng pain reliever para sa migraine. Pero ang nakakabahala ay ang madalas na pagka-out of balance niya. Minsan parang confuse siya sa ginagawa niya. Ipinagwalang bahala niya iyon at naglaro pa rin siya. Kailangang manalo ng university nila upang makabawi sa pagkatalo last year._

_Malapit na matapos ang game nang maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang matinding pagsakit ng ulo niya. Naging blurred na rin ang paningin niya pero hindi niya iyon pinansin dahil malapit na silang manalo. Konting konti na lang at malalamangan na nila ang kabilang team. Ipinasa sa kanya ang bola at nang isushoot na niya ito ay biglang nagdilim ang lahat. Nawalan nang malay si Chanyeol. Agad siyang isinugod sa hospital. Tinawagan ng coach nila ang magulang ni Chanyeol at kaagad namang dumating ang mga ito kasama si Yoora._

_Nang magkamalay na ulit si Chanyeol ay kinausap siya ng doctor. Tinanong kung ano ang mga nararamdaman niya. Sinabi niya ang madalas at matinding migraine, pag out of balance, blurred vision, nausea and vomiting at confusion. Agad siyang inadvice na magpa CT scan para malaman kung ano ang dahilan. Lumabas ang result ng CT scan na nagpaguho ng mundo ni  Chanyeol at ng pamilya niya. CT scan result revealed a tennis ball sized tumor on his brain. Sinabi ng doctor na slow ang paglaki ng tumor at marahil ay matagal na siyang meron nito. Kailangan niya rin na magpa surgery sa lalong madaling panahon._

_Hindi niya sinasagot ang mga tawag ni Baekhyun habang nasa ospital siya. Sinabihan niya rin ang mama niya at ate yoora na huwag sagutin ang tawag at text ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya ito pwedeng malaman._

_"Chanyeol, anak kailangan niyang malaman ang sitwasyon mo." Sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol na sinang ayunan naman ni Yoora._

_"Mama ayokong mahirapan siya. Hindi niya ako pwedeng makita sa ganitong sitwasyon. Mahal na mahal ko si Baekhyun. Ayoko siyang idamay sa problema ko. Sasabihin ko na lang sa kanya ang lahat kapag magaling na ako." Paliwanag ni Chanyeol._

_"Sagutin mo man lang ang tawag niya. Kasi nag aalala siya sa'yo." Sabi naman ni Yoora sa kapatid._

_Sinunod naman iyon ni Chanyeol. Nagsinungaling siya rito at sinabi na overfatigue lang ang dahilan kaya siya nawalan ng malay._

_Lumapit si Chanyeol kay Nana dahil alam niyang matutulungan siya nito. Doctor ang tatay nito at specialist sa brain. Isa ito sa pinaka magaling na neurosurgeon sa bansa. Nagpa second opinion siya rito. Isinagawa ang iba pang tests at ganoon din ang resulta. Walang ibang pwedeng gawin kundi ang maoperahan siya agad. Sinabi rin sa kanya ang mga posibleng mangyari after alisin ang tumor. Maaaring kailangan pa niyang magpachemo at radiation therapy dahil sa location ng tumor. It will prolong his life pero walang kasiguraduhan na gagaling siya._

_Iyak nang iyak si Chanyeol. Bakit kailangang mangyari sa kanya ito? Kung kailan masayang masaya siya? Ayaw niyang mamatay. Gusto pa niyang makasama nang mahabang panahon si Baekhyun. Ang kaligayahan niya. Ang taong mahal na mahal niya at hindi niya kakayanin na hindi makasama._

_Pagkatapos niyang pag isipan ang lahat ay nagdesisyon siya na makipag hiwalay kay Baekhyun. Pero bago ang lahat ay inaya niya muna ito sa Baguio upang tuparin ang pangako niya rito. Gusto niya itong makasama sa huling pagkakataon bilang magkasintahan._

_Masayang masaya siya habang magkasama sila ni Baekhyun. Hinihiling niya na sana hindi na matapos ang araw. Kapag nararamdaman niya na sumasakit ang ulo niya at lumalabo ang paningin ay tinitiis niya iyon. Ayaw niyang makahalata si Baekhyun sa sakit niya._

_Ang mga araw na naroon sila sa Baguio ang pinaka masayang sandali sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Hinding hindi niya iyon makakalimutan. Ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun na nagbibigay ng liwanag sa kanya. Ang bawat pagsabi nito ng "mahal kita" na nagpapaalala sa kanya na gusto pa niyang mabuhay nang matagal._

_Pagkabalik nila ng Maynila ay nagpaalam siya kay Baekhyun na pupunta sa Cebu ngunit ang totoo ay icoconfine na siya sa hospital upang obserbahan bago magpa surgery. Sobrang lungkot niya dahil habang naglalakad siya palayo kay Baekhyun ay tila unti unting naglalaho ang pag asa na maging masaya sila ulit. Nagdadalawang isip siya sa surgery. Natatakot siya na baka hindi na siya makalakad. Ayaw niyang malimitahan sa mga pwede niyang gawin. Baka magkaroon siya ng memory loss o mabulag. Ayaw niyang makalimutan at hindi na makita si Baekhyun. Habang patagal nang patagal ang pag iisip niya kung magpapa opera ba siya o hindi ay lalo lang lumalala ang sakit niya. Pagkaraan ng halos dalawang buwan, bumibilis na raw ang paglaki nito. Pinipilit na siya ng pamilya niya na magpa surgery. Nagmamakaawa na ang mama niya. Pati na rin ang papa niya na halos lumuhod na sa harapan niya. Gustong gusto niyang mabuhay pero paano kung iextend lang ang buhay niya ng ilang buwan pero hindi naman siya gagaling sa surgery, chemo at radiation therapy?_

_Pumasok na ulit siya sa university at nabuhay na parang walang sakit. Hinarap na niya si Baekhyun pagkaraan ng ilang linggo na pag iwas niya rito. Nakipaghiwalay na siya. Para siyang pinapatay habang nakikita niyang hirap na hirap ito at hindi matanggap ang break up nila. Ilang beses itong nagmakaawa sa kanya. Gustong gusto niyang yakapin ito at sabihin na mahal na mahal niya ito pero kailangan niyang tiisin si Baekhyun. Hindi nito pwedeng malaman na maysakit siya. Ayaw niyang makadagdag pa sa iniisip nito._

_"Chanyeol, kausapin mo naman ako. Baka nagkamali ka lang. Sigurado ka na ba talaga na ayaw mo na? Diba sabi mo hindi mo ako iiwan? Bakit mo ko hiniwalayan?" Naiiyak na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Gusto niyang aluhin ito upang matigil sa pag iyak ngunit hindi pwede._

_"Lahat ng tao nagbabago. Pwede noon nasabi ko yan pero ngayon hindi ko na kayang tuparin. Baekhyun tama na. Tigilan mo na ang paglapit at pagsunod-sunod sa akin." Hindi siya makatingin nang diretso kay Baekhyun dahil alam niyang mahahalata siya nito once na magtama ang mga mata nila._

_"Huwag mo namang gawin sa akin 'to. Balikan mo na ako please. Pangako, pupunan ko na yung mga pagkukulang ko sa'yo. Sa'yo ko lang ilalaan ang oras ko." Gusto niyang sabihin na walang kulang dito dahil siya ang may kulang. Siya ang may sakit at hindi na mabubuhay nang matagal._

_"Kahit gawin mo pa yan, hindi pa rin ako makikipagbalikan sa'yo." Pikit mata niyang sinabi kay Baekhyun._

_"Hirap na hirap na ako Chanyeol. Hindi ko kaya na wala ka. Hindi ako sanay. Kailangan ba lumuhod pa ko para lang balikan mo ako?" Awang awa siya kay Baekhyun. Nakita niya kung gaano ito kalungkot habang sinasabi iyon sa kanya._

_"Ikaw ang nagpapahirap sa sarili mo. Kung tinitigilan mo na ako edi sana hindi ka  nagmumukhang tanga ngayon. At kahit lumuhod ka pa, hindi na magbabago isip ko. H-Hindi na kita mahal." Naikuyom ni Chanyeol ang kamao niya pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyon. Kung pwede lang sapakin ang sarili ginawa na niya dahil sa pananakit niya kay Baekhyun. Hindi totoo na hindi na niya ito mahal. Dahil mahal na mahal niya ito. At ito ang buhay niya._

_"Ganoon na lang yon? Sasayangin mo lahat ng pinagsamahan natin? Na parang hindi tayo nang magkaibigan bago naging magkarelasyon? At ano yung sabi mo? Nagmumukha na akong tanga? Oo. Kung para sa taong mahal ko handa akong magmukhang tanga. Kahit sabihin mo pa nang ilang beses na hindi mo na ako mahal, hindi iyon magbabago." Tumalikod siya kay Baekhyun dahil alam niyang nagbabadya na ang mga luha sa mata niya. Sobrang naghihinagpis ang puso niya na makita si Baekhyun na ganoon. Hingi siya nang hingi nang tawad dito sa isip niya._

_Palala nang palala ang mga nararamdaman niya. Madalas siyang magsuka at mahilo. Minsan napapasigaw siya dahil sa matinding sakit ng ulo. Gusto pa niyang mabuhay nang matagal pero parang susuko na siya dahil sa mga nangyayari sa kanya. Nagkaroon na rin siya ng memory loss. May mga bagay na hindi na niya magawa dahil nakalimutan niya kung paano tulad ng pagsusulat at pagsintas ng sapatos._

_"Ahhhhh ang sakit sakit ng ulo ko!! Aaahhhh! Hindi ko na kaya!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Narinig siya ng mama at papa niya kaya umakyat agad ang mga ito upang puntahan siya sa kwarto. Nakita nila ang anak na nakahawak ang dalawang kamay sa ulo nito at tila gusto nang iuntog sa pader. Nilapitan ng mama niya si Chanyeol habang ang papa niya naman ay kumuha ng gamot at tubig na nasa bedside table._

_"Anak. Kumalma ka. Masakit na masakit ba?" Awang awa na ang ina sa kanyang anak. Niyakap niya ito. Pinainom naman si Chanyeol ng gamot ng papa niya._

_"Mama hindi ko na kaya, mamamatay na yata ako." Lumuluhang saad ni Chanyeol._

_"Huwag mong sabihin yan anak, gagaling ka pa. Magpa opera ka na anak." Pagkukumbinsi nito kay Chanyeol._

_"Tama ang mama mo anak. Pumayag ka nang maoperahan." Sang ayon naman ng Papa niya._

_"Paano kung lumala lang ang lahat kapag tinanggal ang tumor na to sa utak ko? Paano kung mawala ang alaala ko at makalimutan ko kayo, si Baekhyun? Hindi ko kayang mawala siya sa isip ko. Ma hindi ko pwedeng kalimutan si Baekhyun." Nag aalala niyang saad._

_"Hindi mo siya makakalimutan anak dahil nasa puso mo siya. Kaya pumayag ka na. Mabubuhay ka nang matagal at makakasama mo siya ulit." Napapaisip na si Chanyeol ngunit natatakot pa rin siya._

_Kinabukasan ay pumunta si Nana sa bahay nila upang kumbinsihin siya na magpa surgery. Sinabi nito ang lahat ng positibong magaganap kapag naoperahan na siya. Sinabi ni Chanyeol lahat ng takot niya. Lahat ng ayaw niyang mangyari._

_"Gagawin naman ni Dad ang lahat para maging successful ang operation. Hindi mangyayari ang ikinakatakot mo. Hindi mo makakalimutan si Baekhyun." Pag-a-assure ni Nana._

_"Mahal na mahal ko siya. Gusto ko yung sigurado na gagaling ako para makabalik ako sa kanya. Matapos lang ang lahat nang ito pangako babalikan ko siya. Maka survive lang ako sa sakit na ito ibabalik ko ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. Ilalaban ko ang pagmamahalan namin." Naluluhang sinabi ni Chanyeol._

_"Kaya nga pumayag ka na please? Kailangan mo na ipatanggal yan, Chanyeol. Kapag lumaki pa yan mas mahihirapan tayo. Magtiwala ka lang. Gagaling ka at makakabalik ka sa taong mahal mo." Pagkasabi ni Nana ay niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. Parang kahit paano ay naibsan ang bigat na dinadala niya dahil sa sinabi nang kaibigan. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol nang biglang kumalas si Nana mula sa pagkakayakap. Nabigla siya nang mapansin na may nakatayo pala sa harap nila. Naroon si Baekhyun. Kitang kita niya ang galit sa mga mata nito._

_Anong ibig sabihin nito?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. "Bakit kayo magkayakap?"_

_"B-Baekhyun, walang ibig--" hindi niya pinatapos na magsalita si Nana. Kaagad niyang kinausap si Baekhyun._

_"Nakita mo naman di ba? Magkayakap kami. Nagkabalikan na kami ni Nana."  Diretsahang saad ni Chanyeol. "Siya ang dahilan kaya nakipaghiwalay ako sa'yo."_

_"Chanyeol!" Hinigit ni Nana ang braso niya na parang pinipigilan siya pero hindi siya nagpapigil. Kailangan niyang umarte na walang pakialam kay Baekhyun._

_"Sana nung nakipag break ka sa 'kin sinabi mo na lang ang totoong dahilan. Pinagmukha mo akong tanga, Chanyeol. Akala ko maaayos ko pa dahil wala kang ibang masabing dahilan kundi ayaw mo na. Akala ko mahal mo pa ako. Akala ko minahal mo ako. Yun pala, balikan ka lang niya, itatapon mo na ako at ang pinagsamahan natin. Ako pa talaga ang napili mong itapon? Hindi ba ako sapat? Sabagay. Bakit ko pa ba itatanong? Never ako magiging sapat sa'yo. Iniwan mo nga ako agad para sa kanya hindi ba?" Gustong gusto niyang sabihin na hindi totoo na hindi siya sapat dahil sobra sobra pa nga siya para sa kanya. Gusto niyang yakapin si Baekhyun at sabihin ang lahat ngunit mas mahihirapan ito kung malalaman na maysakit siya._

_"Baekhyun. I'm sorry." Tipid niyang saad. Ayaw na niyang dagdagan pa dahil baka masabi niya lang ang hindi dapat._

_"Sorry? Aanhin ko yang sorry mo kung hindi ko naman ramdam. Alam mo, Chanyeol, ayoko na rin. Akala ko hindi ako mapapagod. Pero pagod na ako. Ubos na ubos na ako. Hiyang hiya na ako sa sarili ko dahil sa mga katangahan ko sa'yo. Parang hindi na worth it ipaglaban. Alam kong magugustuhan mo ang mga sasabihin ko. Oo sumusuko na ako. Simula ngayon titigilan na kita. Simula ngayon kakalimutan ko nang naging parte ka ng buhay ko! Goodbye! Sana maging masaya ka kahit may nasaktan ka!" Kasabay ng pagtalikod ni Baekhyun at paglakad palayo ay ang pagbagsak ng mga luha na nag uunahan sa pisngi niya. Ito naman ang gusto niya hindi ba? Ang sukuan siya ni Baekhyun. Pero bakit sobrang bigat ng loob niya? Parang gusto niya itong habulin. Gusto niyang yakapin ito nang mahigpit at siilin ng halik sa labi. Kitang kita niya ang galit sa mga mata ni Baekhyun habang kausap siya. Ayos lang iyon sa kanya. Mas madali nitong matatanggap ang lahat. Bigla na lamang niyang naramdaman ang pagsakit ng ulo niya hanggang sa dumilim ang paligid niya at nawalan nang malay. Ang sigaw ni Nana na humihingi ng tulong ang huli niyang narinig._

 

**2018**

 

Iyak nang iyak si Baekhyun dahil sa kanyang mga narinig mula kay Nana. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Hindi niya sukat akalain na may sakit pala si Chanyeol noon. Hindi man lang niya ito nahalata. Sobrang manhid ba niya o masyado lang siyang binulag ng sakit na naramdaman niya sa paghihiwalay nila?

 

"Pagkatapos ng huli niyong pag uusap, nawalan siya nang malay. Isinugod namin siya sa ospital. Kinailangan na niyang maoperahan agad dahil nakaka apekto na ang tumor sa ibang parte ng brain niya." Paliwanag ni Nana.

 

"Hindi ko alam kung ano ang mararamdaman ko. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang sasabihin ko." Humihikbing saad ni Baekhyun. "Ang dami kong tanong sa isip ko."

 

"Kausapin mo siya. Harapin mo siya. Para masagot ang mga tanong na gumugulo sa'yo at para maliwanagan ka. Pagkatapos ng surgery niya kinailangan pa niyang magpa chemo at radiation therapy. Ikaw agad ang hinanap niya nang matapos ang lahat nang iyon. Pero umalis ka na pala. Isang taon at kalahati ka na palang nasa America noon." Hinawakan ni Nana ang kamay niya. "Mula noon hanggang ngayon, ikaw lang mahal niya. Hindi ka niya nakalimutan. Hindi ka niya ipinagpalit. Umasa siya na balang araw, babalik ka sa Pinas, sa dati niyong bahay. Hindi siya napagod maghintay sa'yo dahil alam niya na naghintay ka rin noon sa kanya. Hinintay mo na mapansin ka niya, na mahalin ka rin niya."

 

"Salamat sa pagsabi sa akin ng lahat. Kung hindi kita nakita malamang hindi ko malalaman ang mga nangyari dahil mukhang wala siyang balak na sabihin sa akin." Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Nana. Niyakap niya ito. Hinagod naman nito ang likod niya upang patahanin siya.

 

 

Wala siyang inaksayang oras dahil kinabukasan pinuntahan niya si Chanyeol sa bahay nito. Nasa labas ito nang dumating siya kaya naman gulat na gulat ito nang makita siya. Hindi nito akalain na pupuntahan siya ni Baekhyun.

 

"Baekhyun anong ginagawa mo dito? Halika pasok ka." Pumasok silang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa bahay. Naupo sila sa sofa malapit sa pinto.

 

"Nandito ako para dalhin ang wedding gift ko sa ate mo. Hindi ako makakapunta." Sabi niya kay Chanyeol na ikinagulat nito.

 

"Pero diba napag usapan na natin ito? Bakit ayaw mo nang pumunta?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

"May pupuntahan kasi ako sa araw na iyon." Pagdadahilan niya. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol. Pinagmasdan ito. Ngunit nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay siya ang umiwas.

 

"May iba ka pa bang dahilan kaya mo ako pinuntahan? Parang may gusto kang sabihin eh." Pansin ni Chanyeol. Nangilid na naman ang luha ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya iyon naitago mula kay Chanyeol. "Bakit? Umiiyak ka ba Baekhyunie?"

 

"Alam ko na ang lahat Chanyeol. Bakit ka naglihim sa akin?" tanong ni Baekhyun. Napakunot noo naman si Chanyeol sa mga sinabi niya.

 

"Huh? Anong sinasabi mo? Hindi ko maintindihan." Pagkakaila nito. Alam naman niya na gagawin ito ni Chanyeol dahil ayaw nitong malaman niya ang totoo.

 

"Huwag ka na mag maang maangan diyan. Alam ko na. Kahapon hindi sinasadyang magkita kami ni Nana. Sinabi niya sa akin ang lahat. Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin na may sakit ka kaya mo ko hiniwalayan noon? Bakit mo itinago?" Nagitla si Chanyeol sa mga narinig niya. Hindi niya lubos maisip na darating sila sa ganitong sitwasyon kung saan malalaman ni Baekhyun ang lahat mula sa ibang tao.

 

"Kinailangan kong magdesisyon dahil ayokong mahirapan ka. Ginawa ko lahat ng iyon para sa iyo kasi sobrang mahal kita." Ani Chanyeol. "Sobrang mahal kita to the point na ayokong makita mo na nanghihina ako at nawawalan na ng pag asa na mabuhay. Hindi ko rin inakala na mabubuhay pa ko. Ayokong mamatay habang tayo pa dahil alam kong di mo kakayanin. Kaya habang maaga pa, tinapos ko na ang relasyon natin noon. Hinayaan ko na magalit ka para mas madali mo akong makalimutan."

 

"Sa tingin mo ba di ako nahirapan at nasaktan sa ginawa mong pang iiwan? Ganon ba talaga kababaw ang tingin mo sa pagmamahal ko? Napagsalitaan pa kita ng masasakit at napagisipan pa kita ng masama dahil hinayaan mong isipin ko na nagloko ka at ipinagpalit ako. Bandang huli ako pala yung masama sa atin. Pinagmukha mo akong masama Chanyeol. Pinagmukha mo akong mahina." Umiiyak si Baekhyun. Hindi na niya alintana na magmukhang kaawa awa sa harap ni Chanyeol. Nasasaktan siya at ayaw na niyang ikubli pa iyon.

 

"Hindi Baekhyun. Hindi ikaw ang masama dito. Hindi ikaw ang mahina. Ako yun. Inakala ko na tama ang ginawa ko at makakabuti sa'yo pero nasaktan pa rin kita nang sobra.  Patawad Baekhyun. Dahil naging duwag ako. Nang makita kita at makasama noong kasal ni Kyungsoo, alam kong galit ka pa rin. Ayos lang naman sa akin iyon. Galit ka dahil may nararamdaman ka pa ring pagmamahal. Hindi naman kasi galit ang kabaligtaran ng pagmamahal kundi kawalan ng pakialam. Kung nawalan ka na ng pakialam sa akin, dun na ako mag aalala pero galit ka lang. Ibig sabihin may kakayahan pa rin ako na maka apekto sa'yo. Ibig sabihin mahal mo pa rin ako." Sinubukan ni Chanyeol na patahanin si Baekhyun ngunit pinigilan siya nito.

 

"Yun na nga eh, after all these years ikaw pa rin. Kahit noong hindi ko pa alam ang lahat, mahal pa rin kita. Pero hindi na iyan mahalaga ngayon. Dahil hindi na natin maibabalik ang lahat. Hanggang dito na lang siguro tayo." Kung madali lang ang sitwasyon, gusto ni Baekhyun na bumalik sila sa dati pero hindi naman ganoon kadali iyon. Masyadong matagal ang 9 years. Marami nang nagbago sa mga buhay nila.

 

"Hindi naman natin kailangang ibalik ang dati dahil bubuo na tayo ng bagong memories na magkasama. Balikan mo na ako, Baekhyun please. Gagawin ko ang lahat. Hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay pa. Hindi na mauulit lahat ng sakit na naranasan mo sa akin. Hindi na ako maglilihim sa iyo." Pagsusumamo ni Chanyeol. Kung may magagawa lang siya para ibalik ang panahon, hindi na niya iiwan si Baekhyun. Hindi na sana sila magkakahiwalay.

 

"Hindi na dapat tayo magbalikan. Masyadong matagal ang siyam na taon. Marami nang nangyari. At natutunan ko na hindi lahat nang makapagpapasaya sa'yo ay dapat mong piliin. Sa sitwasyon natin ngayon, mas pinipili ko ang sarili ko. Mahal kita Chanyeol pero hindi iyon sapat para balikan kita. Hindi ako karapat dapat para sa pagmamahal mo. Hindi kita mapapasaya kung may kulang pa rin sa akin. Oo successful ako sa career at maayos ang pamilya pero hindi pa rin ako buo." Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol nang mahigpit. Wala na siyang nagawa kundi yumakap din. Namiss niya ang yakap nito. Ang scent nito na hinahanap hanap niya noon.

 

"Ayos lang sa akin na hindi ka buo. Ako ang magpupuno ng kulang. Ibabalik natin yung dating Baekhyun na masayahin. At Baekhyun na puno ng pagmamahal sa puso. Sana pag isipan mong mabuti. Kahit gaano katagal maghihintay ako. Hihintayin kita hanggang sa maging okay ka na. Mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw lang. Ilang beses akong nagpabalik balik sa bahay niyo noon. Nagbakasakali ako na magkakabalita tungkol sa'yo. Hanggang sa makita ko ang kuya mo, sinabi ko sa kanya ang lahat. Pati na rin kina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Sinubukan nilang sabihin sa'yo ang lahat kahit ayaw ko pero ayaw mo raw makarinig ng kahit ano tungkol sa akin. Kaya hinayaan na lang namin. Susundan dapat kita sa US kaso may nakita na namang tumor sa utak ko. Kinailangan ko na namang magpa surgery at therapy. Ilang beses naulit. 2 years ago lang ako naging tumor free. Hindi na kita napuntahan sa US dahil sabi ng Kuya mo, uuwi ka ng Pinas. Hintayin ko na lang daw ang pagbabalik mo." Halos lumabo na ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa kaiiyak habang nagsasalita si Chanyeol.

 

Oo mahal niya pa rin ito pero inuunahan siya ng guilt. Nagalit siya nang husto kay Chanyeol noon dahil inakala niyang si Nana ang dahilan kaya siya iniwan nito. Pero ngayon hindi na galit ang nararamdaman niya kundi sakit. Sakit dahil sa nasayang na panahon. Sakit dahil wala siya nung mga panahon na nahihirapan si Chanyeol sa karamdaman nito. Hindi niya talaga maramdaman na karapat dapat pa rin siya para sa lalaking mahal niya. Siguro nasanay na lang talaga siya na mag isa. Nasanay siya dahil sa loob ng maraming taon na wala si Chanyeol ay kinaya niyang walang pagmamahal sa puso niya maliban sa pagmamahal sa pamilya niya.

 

 

...

 

Kaarawan ngayon ng anak ni Baekbeom kaya naman narito ngayon si Baekhyun sa bahay ng kuya niya. Tumulong siya sa paghahanda para sa birthday party ng pamangkin niya. Tuwang tuwa naman sa kanya ang mga ito dahil masaya siya na nakikipaglaro sa kanila. Sanay siya sa bata dahil nag part time siya sa US na mag baby sitter habang nag aaral...

 

"Tuwang tuwa sila sa'yo, Baekhyun." Sabi ni Baekbeom sa kapatid. Kinuha nito mula sa kanya ang bunsong anak at ibinigay sa asawa niya.

 

"Oo nga kuya. Lalo si Baekhee. Ang laki laki na niya. Nakakatuwa." Nakangiti niyang saad.

 

"Kamusta na kayo ni Chanyeol?" Nagulat siya sa biglang pagtatanong ng Kuya niya tungkol kay Chanyeol.

 

"Kuya naman." Gusto niyang ibahin ang topic pero mukhang eager ito na pag usapan si Chanyeol.

 

"Alam mo, kasalanan ko kung bakit ka naging ganyan katigas. Dahil iniwan kitang mag isa noon. I'm sorry Baekhyun. Kung hindi siguro ako umalis sa bahay baka nadamayan kita o baka naayos ko pa ang relasyon niyong dalawa." Napatingin siya sa kapatid. Seryoso ito.

 

"Kuya naman, wala na yun sa akin. Matagal na yon. Okay na ako." Sagot niya rito.

 

"Baekhyun, huwag mong pigilan ang sarili mo na maging masaya. Mahal ka ni Chanyeol. At alam kong mahal mo pa siya. Hindi magiging madali pero magsimula kayo ulit." Marahil ay kinausap ito ni Chanyeol.

 

"Hindi ko alam kung paano kami magsisimula ulit Kuya. Mahal ko siya. Mahal ko pa rin siya pero hindi yun sapat. Kahit kailan hindi ako magiging sapat." Naiiyak niyang saad. Niyakap siya ng kapatid at hinagod ang likod.

 

"Ni minsan hindi ka naging kulang para sa kanya. Kung iniisip mo yung nagalit ka sa kanya dahil inakala mo na niloko ka niya, normal lang yon. Wala kang alam noon Baekhyun. Kaya huwag mo nang sisihin ang sarili mo. Karapatan mong maging masaya. Dapat kang maging masaya." Napahagulgol si Baekhyun lalo sa sinabi ng kuya niya. Kasabay noon ay unti unti nang naliwanagan ang isip niya. Malinaw na ang tingin niya sa mundo. At sa tingin niya, kaya na niya ulit na maging masaya. Salamat sa kuya niya dahil na-realize niya ang lahat. Kaligayahan niya naman ang iintindihin niya. At iyon ay walang iba kundi si Chanyeol.

 

....

 

Kanina pa tingin nang tingin sa pintuan si Baekhyun. Hinihintay niya ito na tumunog. Baka sakaling dumating si Chanyeol. Kung hindi na talaga ito darating, aalis na lang siya upang makipagkita sa gustong bumili ng bahay nila. Tumawag kasi ang Kuya niya sa kanya at sinabi nito na may interesado nang bumili sa bahay nila. Mabilis naman siyang nakarating doon ngunit wala pa ang gustong bumili ng bahay. Pumasok siya sa loob nito. Pinagmasdan ang paligid. Wala namang gaanong nabago. Umakyat siya sa dati niyang kwarto. Ganoon pa rin ang ayos nito katulad nung umalis siya 9 years ago. Napansin niya na mayroong brown envelope sa gilid ng kama niya. Kinuha niya iyon. May CD sa loob. Agad niya iyong isinalang sa disc man niya. Isang boses ang narinig niya. Boses iyon ni Chanyeol. Kinakanta nito ang melody na ngayon ay may lyrics na. Ito ang kinompose niya at ibinigay kay Chanyeol na birthday gift noon.

 

 

_Minsan_

_Kapag nakatingin ako sa mga bituing kumikislap at nagliliwanag,_

_Pakiramdam ko ay tila nakatingin ako sa'yo,_

_Katulad mo'y lahat ng nagniningning na liwanag,_

_Kapag lumalim na ang gabi at ang buong mundo ay mayroon kaunting liwanag mula sa langit,_

_Kukuhanin mo ang aking kamay katulad ng lagi mong ginagawa,_

_At bago ko pa matuklasan ang tingin ko sa'yo ay kumikislap kasama ako._

_Minsan naiisip ko kapag malaki ang iyong ngiti,_

_ang iyong mga mata at gilid ng iyong labi, tila lahat ay katulad sa akin,_

_Nakikita ko sa iyong madilim na mata ang aking sarili bilang ilaw,_

_Iyon ay nagliliwanag na katulad ko._

_Minsan kapag nakatingin ako sa'yo nakikita ko ang sarili ko,_

_Hindi ko akalain na ang gabing hindi ako maidlip ay magiging kasing saya nito,_

_Ang mga ganitong oras na maaari kitang pagmasdan sa gitna ng lalim ng gabi,_

_Magdamag tayong magkausap,_

_Itatanong ko kung kamusta ang araw mo,_

_Tapos tutugon ka na ito ang pinakagusto mong nangyari sa araw mo dahil ako ay kasama mo,_

_Ako ay nagliliwanag dahil sa'yo at sa pagmamahal mo._

"Nagustuhan mo ba?" Nagulat si Baekhyun nang may biglang nagsalita. Si Chanyeol. Nilapitan niya ito at niyakap nang mahigpit. Niyakap din siya nito.

 

"Gustung gusto ko Chanyeol. Salamat." Sagot niya. Kumalas mula sa pagkakayakap si Chanyeol at pinagmasdan siya.

 

"Salamat lang? Walang kiss? Walang I love you?" Tanong niya kay Baekhyun. Napa smirk naman ito. Pagkaraan ay siniil niya ng halik sa labi si Chanyeol. Akala niya ay maninibago siya dahil matagal silang hindi nagkita ngunit tila nakilala ng labi niya ang labi ni Chanyeol at kusa itong gumalaw na para bang sabik na sabik ito.

 

"I love you, Chanyeol." Sabi niya nang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila. "Handa na akong maging masaya ulit."

 

Walang pagsidlan ang tuwa ni Chanyeol sa narinig mula sa taong mahal niya. "I love you too, Baekhyun. Pangako, papasayahin kita, hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay. Hindi mo na ibebenta ang bahay na ito dahil dito tayo bubuo ng pamilya."

 

Napa-kunot noo si Baekhyun. "Pero Chanyeol, kailangan kong bumalik sa US. May trabaho ako doon."

 

"Hindi ba pwedeng dito ka na lang sa Pinas kasama ko?" Malungkot na saad ni Chanyeol.

 

"Tatapusin ko lang ang lahat ng ad campaign na naumpisahan ko tapos after 1 year uuwi ulit ako dito sa Pinas. Okay ba yun?"  Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol na parang nagtatampo na. "Baby?"

 

Lumapad naman ang ngiti ni Chanyeol sa narinig. "Sige na nga baby. 9 years nga nahintay ko eh, 1 year pa kaya?"

 

"Ayun naman pala. So okay na tayo? Next week pa naman ang balik ko sa America. Marami pa tayong time. Pwede mo pa akong idate nang idate tapos--" hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil sinunggaban siya ni Chanyeol ng halik. At alam niya na ang susunod na mangyayari.

 

 

.....

 

December 31, 2018

 

Nasa airport na si Baekhyun at naghihintay ng pag alis. Medyo malungkot nga lang dahil hindi siya inihatid ni Chanyeol. Ayos na rin siguro iyon dahil baka magbago pa ang isip niya kung ihahatid siya nito. Naging masaya sila g dalawa sa mga huling araw niya sa Pilipinas. Tinawag na ang flight niya, nagpaalam na siya sa Kuya Baekbeom niya at sa asawa nito. Mabigat ang loob niya na sumakay sa eroplano. Hanggang sa makaupo siya sa seat niya ay naiisip niya si Chanyeol. Narinig niya ang mga fireworks mula sa labas dahil malapit nang mag alas dose. Magpapalit na naman ang taon. Sisilip sana siya sa bintana ng eroplano nang mapansin niya ang katabi. Nagbabasa ito ng diyaryo kaya hindi niya makita ang mukha nito. Ngunit pamilyar sa kanya ang perfume nito. Kaamoy siya ni Chanyeol. Napansin yata ng katabi niya na nakatitig siya kaya ibinaba nito ang newspaper na binabasa. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil si Chanyeol ang katabi niya.

 

"Chanyeol? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong niya. Gulat na gulat pa rin siya.

 

"Sasama ako sa'yo sa America. Hindi ko na kayang mahiwalay pa sa'yo. Hindi na ako papayag na magkalayo pa tayo ulit. Matagal ang 9 years. Di ko na kayang maghintay ng isa pang taon na hindi ka kasama. Kaya naman...." Tumingin ito sa relo niya. December 31, 2018, 11:59PM. Isang minuto bago magpalit ang taon.." Binuksan nito ang maliit na pulang kahon. May singsing iyon.

 

"Will you marry me, Baekhyun Byun? Bawal sumagot ng no." Natawa siya pero teary eyed na siya.

 

"Sapilitan ba ito, Park?" Natatawa niyang tanong... "Yes, I will marry you, Chanyeol." Then he slipped the diamond ring in Baekhyun's finger.

 

"Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita." Naiiyak na rin si Chanyeol. Hindi dahil sa lungkot kundi dahil sa sobrang saya.

 

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Chanyeol. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Hindi na tayo maghihintay nang matagal. Dahil magkakasama na tayo palagi." Pinunasan nito ang luha sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.

 

"At hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay pa. Excited na akong umpisahan ang forever na kasama ka." At siniil niya ng halik sa labi si Baekhyun.

 

Sa pagkakataong iyon, alam nilang dalawa na wala nang makakahadlang pa sa pagmamahalan nila. Handa na silang simulan ang panibagong kabanata ng buhay nila. Hindi talaga madali na makamit ang tunay na kaligayahan. Ngunit kung hindi mo ito susukuan at alam mong pwede pa, ilalaban mo talaga. Katulad nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, inilaban nila ang kasiyahan nila at ngayon ay masayang masaya na sila. Ang tanging paghihintay na gagawin na lamang nila ay ang pagsisimula ng walang hanggan nila na magkasama..

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic  
> -Naghihintay by Jacob  
> -Pagbigyan Muli by Erik Santos  
> -Minsan (with you tagalog) - EXO (translated by yours truly)  
> Spotify Playlist for Hintay: (mga kanta na pinakinggan habang sinusulat ko ang fic na ito.)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5K1WonBQHU5dYNVQdgGlrl?si=L_1L2qtaRD-xW6i2yfzbYQ


End file.
